Pregnant By A Bully
by Moonlight1994
Summary: Troy is a bully at East High and Gabriella is his victim. As a bet Troy sleeps with Gabriella but what he didn't expect was for Gabriella to fall pregnant. Now the two hate each other and they need to learn to be adults and parents. Re-written. Reader discretion advised, mentions of self harm.
1. Bullies

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 1 - Bullies**

 **Gabriella's POV  
** I awoke to the sound of my alarm. I was enjoying my deep dream filled sleep. I dragged myself out of bed and into the en suite to start my shower and begin my day which I knew would be miserable. I turned the water on and let it warm up as I stripped my pjs off then I got under the water. I let the water fall over my body and thought about the day ahead. I hate school because I am bullied by a group of people who think money and looks are everything. As I don't fit into their clique I am a victim and I wasn't the only one.

Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Zeke and Jason bully me and my best friend Taylor. They have bullied us since freshman year and although Taylor and I put on brave faces at school when we get home or we are on our own we let all of our emotions show. I cry pretty much everyday when I get home from school and then I wipe my face and go down stairs for dinner. It has just become my normal daily routine.

I went into my room and got dressed. I also did my hair and put some mascara and foundation on then I grabbed my bag with all my stuff in went down to the kitchen for breakfast. My mom was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. She kissed my cheek as I said greeted her. She handed me my breakfast and a drink.

"What lessons have you got today?" She asked.

"English, math, double science, Geography and History" I answered as I stuck into my breakfast.

"Well that sounds like a good day. I'm not going to be coming home tonight because I told George I would stay at his place. Is the OK?" She asked me and I nodded in response as I had a mouthful of food.

I liked it when mom stayed at George's for the night because that meant that she was getting closer and closer to him and I like George. I think he's a really nice, honest and hardworking kind of guy and he always makes an effort with me. George and my mom have been seeing each other for about six months now and once or twice a week for the past couple months she would stay at his for the night but she would always ask me if it was OK like I was her mother. When she first started asking me I had never met George so I used to tell her that I didn't want her staying there but once she introduced me to him I was more then happy for her to stay there. Between you and me I think they'll move in with each other very soon.

Don't get me wrong it's weird seeing my mom with someone other then my dad but I have got used to it. Besides it's not like my dad cares about me. He and my mom split five years ago because he couldn't keep his penis in his trousers. He hadn't even bothered to send me any birthday cards or presents since they split. That was until Christmas just passed. He sent a card which had $50 in and I called to say thank you but we didn't talk much. He made some excuse about having to rush off to work. Really he had a date.

I finished my breakfast and put my dish in the sink. I finished the last of my orange juice and put that in the sink too. I kissed my mum's cheek as I went to put my shoes on and leave for my walk to school. I only lived a five minute walk from home to school.

I got to school I went to my locker and saw Taylor already waiting there. She was holding her books for first and second period and looked down at the floor as if hoping no one would bother her. I went up to her and we greeted each other with a hug "Hey. You OK?" I asked her.

"I tell you what the next time I see that Chad Danforth I'm going to punch him so hard he'll forget his own name! Not that it would take a lot for him to forget. I doubt that ape even knows his own address" Taylor said and shook her head in anger "Anyway how are you?" She asked.

Taylor didn't like talking about what our bullies did to us when we were in school. She was scared someone would hear her and think she was weak when she is anything but. Taylor is a really strong woman and she always gave back when they dished out. We would probably talk about it later on the phone anyway so I don't want to press it.

"Yeah I'm OK. Mom is staying at George's tonight. I think it's getting serious" I stated.

"Well I'm happy for your mom she needs a nice man in her life" Taylor answered.

The two of us made our way towards homeroom.

Taylor had stayed at my place once and George gave us money for a pizza and got us a movie. The morning after he dropped Taylor home too so that she didn't have to walk. It was the third time I had met him and he wanted to make an impression and he did. Taylor thought he was amazing. She told me she liked him much more then my dad.

Taylor and I took our normal seats in homeroom at the back away from everyone. Our homeroom teacher Ms Darbus wasn't in yet but sadly for Taylor and I our bullies were here. Taylor and I looked at each other and then put our heads down hoping they would leave us alone.

"What you reading? More ways to be a geek?" Chad asked me.

"Actually I'm reading about evolution. I'm pretty sure I seen a picture in here of an ape who looked just like you and I'm pretty sure he was picking his nose. You gotta be careful when picking your nose Chad you might take out what little brain you have in there" I told him and seen his face drop into an angry one.

He opened his mouth to say something but Ms Darbus walked in. He walked to his seat with the other bullies in tow.

Troy had managed to get his way into my English class and he sat a few in front of me but always looked back and passed notes to me to irritate me. Halfway through the lesson out teacher Mr Moor handed back our graded papers from last week.

"Mr Bolton in your next paper if you don't get a C+ or above then I'm going to be having words with your dad about all the basketball. You seem to be able to have time for that but not your English class" Mr Moor said as he handed back Troy's paper.

"Well maybe if I had someone from this class who was better then I was help me I might be OK for our next paper" He said to Mr Moor "What about it Gabriella?" He questioned as he turned in his seat to look at me.

"I'd rather have cancer" I answered back and a few people chuckled.

"OK class settle down" He said and after a couple moments everyone went quiet.

"What I saw in most of your papers was the fact that you seem to blame Romeo for what happened in the end between him and Juliet. Why is it his fault?" He asked no one in particular he was just waiting for someone to answer.

English class was finished I made my to math. I was stopped by Troy and Zeke in an empty hallway "No one speaks to me like the way you did in English. You understand?" He questioned "Not so tough now without an audience are you?" He questioned again when I didn't answer him.

I tried to move past him but blocked my way " I know you have the brain of a child but you don't need to act like it" I told him as I went to walk past him "Move out of my way" I said strongly to him but he didn't budge "Move" I was really beginning to get irritated.

"Make me" He stated and moved his face closer to mine.

"Why do you have to act like such a big man in front of your friends? I bet when your on your own you just put your head down and get on with life. Scared your little friends and your fake girlfriend will dump you? Insecure much?" I asked but it just made him madder.

He slapped the books out of my hand and when I bent down to get them he nudged me lightly so I fell over and he walked off with Zeke laughing.

I walked into math class a little late "Sorry I'm late I got held up" I said and took my seat next to Taylor.

The rest of the day was uneventful except at lunch when Sharpay 'accidentally' bumped into Taylor and spilt her drink all down Taylor's top but apart from that nothing else was said or done to us. I know being constantly bullied did bother Taylor and it made her angry but she always put on a brave face and had a smart remark for when they said something to insult her.

I got home I took my shoes off and went into the kitchen. I picked up an apple and saw a note on the kitchen counter with my name on it;

 _Gabriella  
Just reminding you that I've gone to George's tonight. I'll be home tomorrow after work and we can go out for dinner with George if you want. I know he wants to see you as it's been a while._

 _There's food in the freezer for dinner and brought some more hot chocolate before I left it's in the cupboard above the kettle. Call me or George if you need anything._

 _Love you lots  
Mom xx_

I screwed the note up and put it in the bin and decided what to have for dinner today. I looked in the freezer but we didn't have much choice as it wasn't shopping day until Saturday and today was only Wednesday. I guess I was just going to have to make do with whatever we had. I grabbed a cheese pizza and put it in the oven knowing I wouldn't eat a whole pizza. I never did but there wasn't anything else that seemed appealing.

It didn't take me long to eat my dinner so after washing up I started my homework but that didn't take me long either. It was only 6pm and I had nothing to do. I decided to call Taylor.

"Hello?" Her mom said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Mrs Mckessie it's Gabriella, is Taylor there?" I asked.

"She's just gone to the store with her dad. I'll get her to give you a call when she gets back" She said.

"OK thanks Mrs Mckessie bye" I said.

"Goodbye Gabriella" She said back and we hung up.

I went up to my bedroom and closed all the curtains and went into my en suite bathroom and started running a bath. I went back into my bedroom and grabbed my towel and decided to get undressed and through the days clothes in my laundry basket. I know some people may find it weird that I shower every morning and had a bath ever night but when your asleep you got a sweaty and sticky and during the day again you get sweaty and sticky. I can't stand it.

I looked in the mirror and saw a purple bruise on my elbow. It must have been when Troy pushed me over on the floor today. I looked down at the floor as I remembered what had happened. A tear fell down my face and I tried wiping it away but more came.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am back and I have re-written this story completely. It's finished and I promise to update regularly. If you read this story before then please read it again as there are some changes and I think this is a better version then the one before. I will be posting my other stories that I've re-written as well as some new ones so make sure you follow, favourite and review!**


	2. Invitation

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 2 - Invitation**

 **Troy's POV**  
I walked into school went straight to my locker. A piece of paper fell out and landed on the floor so I picked it up and had a look at it. It was for a party at a guy named Jake's house Friday night. His parents were out of town for the weekend and he had decided to have a party and it was invite only so that meant no geeks like Gabriella and Taylor were going to show up, thank God!

People may see me as a bully or whatever and yes Sharpay does bully the girls for the fun of it but I have a reason. Them two think that there own shit doesn't stink and they need to be taken down a peg or two and I was more then happy to do that. They think because they get A's in every class that they are so perfect and great and they are going to lead perfect lives. I want them to know that they are no better then anyone else here and it doesn't matter about grades. So what if they get A's? They are no better then me. They are always putting Chad and I down. Yesterday for example when Gabriella made the ape joke in homeroom and saying she would rather have cancer then help me with school stuff. She is nothing but a stuck up bitch.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Chad. We did our handshake and started walking to homeroom where Sharpay was probably already and waiting for me. Don't get me wrong I like Sharpay. Well I have to like her she's my girlfriend but sometimes I think she just takes things a little to far and she's so over the top! I never even really asked her to be my girlfriend. We just used to hook up at parties and then we started kissing in school and hooking up during free period and since then she's called herself my girlfriend and I just went with it.

I walked into homeroom I was attacked by Sharpay who kissed me and dragged me over to her seat where I sat down. She sat down on my lap and Chad, Zeke, Jason and her brother Ryan all sat around us "I had the greatest idea this morning" She started "I spoke to Jake and asked if we could use his place as the venue of our prank and he was more then happy" She said "We put an invite in Gabriella and Taylor's locker for the party and humiliate them at the party in front of everyone" She finished with a giggle.

"How about we spike their drinks and get them really drunk. Everyone acts stupid drunk" Zeke said.

"Or how about we get them drunk and get someone to act like they like them... Kiss them... Sleep with them" Chad suggested.

"Who's going to have sex with them?" Sharpay questioned.

"Put names on a piece of paper and into a hat or something and whoever gets picked has to do it no matter what" Zeke said.

"Yes! Ryan give me your hate" Sharpay took Ryan's hat off his head and started writing names out on a piece of paper and she folded them up and put them in his hat.

"Troy's name isn't in there" Jason stated angrily.

"But he's my boyfriend!" She argued.

"C'mon you scared he'll get picked, have sex with her and leave you for her?" Chad joked.

Sharpay put my name in the hat and mixed the names up a little. She put her hand in and picked out a name "Troy" She read of the paper and everyone laughed as I groaned in annoyance "I think Chad should do it as it was his idea" Sharpay said.

"Oh no you picked Troy's name it's up to him. Good luck man" Chad said as Ms Darbus came in.

I got home from school and changed into my basketball stuff. I went into the backyard where me and dad and I played a little one on one and were soon joined by Chad, Zeke and Jason. Dad went inside to get us all dinner put on and something to drink as it was a hot day.

The topic of conversation whilst my dad was gone was me sleeping with Gabriella Friday and to be honest I was dreading it and not because I don't like her but I think it's a bit to far to take things. She's clearly a virgin and I felt bad taking things that far with her. I would kiss her and maybe feel her up as a dare but for me sleeping with her was taking things a step to far and I wanted to tell them I'm not doing it but then they'd ask why. I can't say I feel sorry for her as I hate her and have probably hurt her worse then that before.

We ate dinner my and phone kept buzzing with text messages and I knew my mom was getting annoyed. To her dinner time meant no phones or other bits of technology people actually talk at dinner but thankfully she spoke to the boys more then me so they took up most of the conversation.

"Troy go and see who wants you so badly" Mom said irritated.

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket as I went outside to answer it as it was Sharpay.

"Sharpay I'm at dinner. I can't speak right now" I told her as I answered the phone.

"Sorry but I was thinking how about we don't go to the party tomorrow. My parents are going away and Ryan is going to the party so why don't you come over and we can have some alone time. We haven't done that in a while I'm going to start thinking that you don't want me anymore" She said.

"Look Sharpay I'm really sorry but I don't think I can date you anymore. We're too different. I think maybe you should date someone who is more into the stuff you're into and someone you have more in common with" I said to her.

"What?! Troy tell me your playing some stupid joke!" She shouted down the phone.

"Sorry" I simply stated and hung up the phone.

I went back into the house and sat down at the table where I was sat previously and felt everyone watching me waiting to hear who it was "It was Sharpay" I stated.

My mum groaned in annoyance "How many times have I told you Troy to dump her. She's clingy, fake, and a very irritating girl. If she gives me one more fake smile I will kick her ass" The boys laughed at her "Do you know she calls him about thirty times when he gets home from school" She told them.

"Well I just dumped her mom so can we stop talking about her?" I asked.

"You dumped her?" Zeke asked in shock "You know I think she's planning a wedding man" He joked.

The boys left I went up to my room and put ESPN on and watched an old game. I was worried that she would show up to the party tomorrow and make a scene or say she dumped me because I was gay or something because that's what Sharpay does. When her ex boyfriend Dylan split up with her she told everyone that he had Chlamydia and that was why she broke up with him. He said he broke up with her because she was crazy and I knew she was crazy so I believed his side of events.

My phone buzzed and I looked at it to see a text from Chad : Check ur fb now.

I went into Facebook and seen that I had been tagged in a post by Sharpay Evans and before I even looked at it I groaned but I clicked on it and looked at the post.

 _Everyone should know that Troy Bolton is a cheating and evil little boy who no girl should go near, he cheated on me several times and has got genital warts... I only found out tonight when he came over to have sex with me!_

I scrolled down and looked at the comments;

 _Chad Danforth: Liar! He was at his house having dinner with his parents, me, Zeke and Jason. U kept phoning him and he dumped u LOL._

 _Zeke Baylor: He dumped u._

 _Jason Cross: U got dumped!_

 _Troy Bolton: I dumped u stop lying. I didn't dump u horribly y start drama for no reason? Ur crazy. And for the record I have no STDs!_

I logged back onto Facebook an hour later I seen that my comment had gotten 37 likes and lots of other people from school had commented calling her a drama queen and a liar. I didn't want people to be horrible to her but I don't see why she lied? Surely she knew I was going to see this and was going to set it straight. Maybe she just wanted the attention.

I woke up and decided that I needed to go for a run so I got dressed before going downstairs and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. I kissed my mums cheek and left the house for a run. I put my iPod on and had Kings Of Leon's Sex On Fire blaring out loud making me forget the world and just run.

My short morning run ended up being an hour and a half run and when I got home I was exhausted! I went for a shower and when I got out of the shower my phone buzzed on my bed and I seen that it was Chad "What's up man?" I asked.

"Nothing just wanting to know if you wanna give me a life to school?" He questioned.

"Yeah no problem. I've just got out the shower so let me put some clothes on and I'll be over"

"Sure. I'll see ya soon" He said and hung up.


	3. Spiked

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 3 - Spiked (2** **nd** **September)**

 **Gabriella's POV**  
My mom was staying at George's again tonight and she left money for Taylor and I to get a pizza as she thought we were having a girls night in but little did she know that me and Taylor were off to a party. I couldn't believe it when Taylor and I got the invitations in our lockers and we thought it was some sick joke. Jack walked past us yesterday lunchtime he said he hoped we could make it to the party and I was surprised. I thought maybe Sharpay or someone had put it in there for a joke but Jake done it.

Taylor looked good. She was wearing a pair of leggings that hugged her in all the right places. She had on a long off the shoulder top with some black heels. She curled her hair and she made an effort with her make up and she didn't look like her. She looked great but she didn't look like the Taylor everyone sees at school.

I had on a white top and black skinny jeans. There was a two inch gap between the hem of my top and the top of jeans. I matched the outfit with my wedges that made my legs look longer. I decided to switch it up and I straightened my hair. It looked glossy and long. I did my make up but I kept it light.

Taylor and I were actually excited that we were going to our first high school party. We are finally going to see what all the fuss was about. I know it sounds dorky that we hadn't been to a high school party yet when we are due to graduate in 9 months but that's what life is like when you're a 'nerd'.

The money mom left for Taylor and I to get a pizza we are going to use to get a cab to the party and back again. It wasn't a great distance from my place so it wouldn't cost that much money. Hopefully.

We got to the party and half the people who were already here were so drunk they couldn't even walk! Taylor and I went straight over to the drinks table and started pouring ourselves a drink. I saw Troy and Jason walk towards us and nudged Taylor who looked their way then back at me.

"I'm standing my ground" She stated and as they passed us Jason 'accidentally' barged into me making me drop my bag in the floor and the contents come spilling out so Taylor and I bent down to pick all the stuff up.

 **Troy's POV**  
The girls bent down to pick the stuff up. Chad leaned over the table and spiked Gabriella's drink and we walked away as they stood back up again "OK in about an hour she'll be ready for you" Chad said and patted my back "Good luck to ya man" He said and started dancing with a girl.

I watched as the girls drunk their drinks and decided that if I was going to have sex with someone Chad spiked I was going to need to get as drunk and out of it as she was. I felt so guilty doing this but it needed to be done so she could be humiliated like she humiliated me everyday, because of her everyone thought that I was a dumb jock who didn't know who Romeo and Juliet were or what the 6 times tables were and it was about time she got her just deserts.

An hour and a half it's been since Gabriella's drink was spiked and I could see how out of it she was and somehow she had lost Taylor. She was just sitting on the stairs on her own. I downed the rest of my drink and went over to her "What?" She asked when she saw me standing over her.

"Making sure you're OK because if you end up needing an ambulance or something you're going to ruin this party. Come with me upstairs and sit down where there's no noise" I told her.

"So you can do something to be mean to me no way!" She stated and tried to stand up but fell.

I helped her stand up "How about I help you upstairs and then go find Taylor for you?" I questioned.

"You'll do that?" She asked shocked.

"I don't want this party closed down" I answered.

"Fine" She stated.

I helped her up the stairs and I looked over at Chad who smirked at me and began dancing again. I took her to a room at the back of the house and turned the light on. There was a joining bathroom so I got her a glass of water and handed it to her "It's weird you being nice to me... But it's nice" She said.

I sat down next to her on the bed and helped her put the glass down on the bedside table "Don't find Taylor. Stay here with me" She said and leaned in and kissed me.

I started kissing her back and we ended up lying on the bed with her on top of me. She took her own top off and straggled my waist and she tried to take my top off but was struggling so I gave her a hand and she started kissing down my chest towards my belly button. She stopped when she got to the waistband of my jeans. I helped her undo the belt buckle and she took my jeans off me. I took her bra off and threw it with the rest of the clothes on the floor next to the bed where and she started to take my boxers off.

"You sure you want to do this? I don't want a rape charge on me tomorrow" I told her.

"Yes I'm sure" She said.

She started taking my boxers off and when she did she just stared at it and I was about to ask her if she was OK and wanted to continue. Before I could say anything she leaned down and I thought she was going to kiss me but her lips didn't land on my lips they landed on my penis!

I laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. I placed kisses down her neck and down her chest. I heard Gabriella moan in pleasure and decided that it was time. I grabbed hold of myself and guided myself to her entrance. I stopped for a moment just so I knew she was sure. She looked up at me and nodded at me. I pushed into her and from the tightness I knew it was her first time. I stopped moving for a few moments so she could get comfortable.

The guilt started setting in. I shouldn't be doing this but it had started and now there was nothing I could do to stop it. If my mother could see me now she would be disgusted with me. She didn't bring me up like this.

We finished having sex and I fell down onto the bed next to Gabriella. The two of us looked up at the ceiling of the room for a few minutes.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah just shocked at myself. I'm sorry but I better go and I'll be happy if this is never mentioned again" She stated and she got off the bed and started getting dressed and I did the same.

The door opened as she was putting her top on and Chad walked in.

"We leave you for a little while and this is what happens? You can not be trusted on your own, I know your single now but do you have to stoop that low?" He asked and laughed.

"Shit" I heard Gabriella mutter but I think I was the only one who heard it.

 **Gabriella's POV**  
I was hoping Troy would say something and stand up for me but he didn't he just looked down at the floor. I rushed out of the room and down the stairs. I found Taylor by the drinks table.

"I want to go. Let's go" I told her and she just nodded in response.

We got back to my place. She took me upstairs and asked me what happened and I told her. She was shocked that I would have sex with Troy in the first place but I think she was shocked that I had sex in general and I was shocked at myself. Is that what happens when I drink? Do I turn into a slut? I started crying and decided that I needed a shower to scrub myself clean.

After my shower Taylor and I got into my bed and she soon fell asleep but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop crying so I went downstairs and cried on my own at my own mistake. School on Monday morning was going to be nasty everyone was going to know if Chad knew and they were all going to make fun of me but maybe Troy will say something? Yeah like he said something to Chad tonight my mind screamed at me. I can't believe I gave myself to him so willingly.

At 5am I had finished crying and I was tired so I went back upstairs and climbed back into bed but as soon as I closed my eyes everything I did came rushing back to me. I couldn't sleep fearing that I would have dreams or nightmares about what I had done and to some girls it may not be a big deal but to me it was! Being a virgin I looked my nose up at these girls who have one night stands but now I was one of them.

11am I awoke again but this time it was because Taylor was brushing her teeth with her electric toothbrush. I saw what time it was and jumped out of bed knowing that my mum would be home any minute and my room smelled like two alcoholics had been in here all night. I opened my windows and sprayed loads of air freshener and brushed my teeth then used mouth wash after. Taylor and I felt so sick so we went downstairs to get some pain killers. We hit the bottom step and my mom came through the door with George.

"Ladies" George greeted.

We said hello and went into the kitchen and managed to discreetly take some pain killers then after that Taylor said she was going home.

I closed the door as Taylor. My mom called me into the living room and I sat down opposite her.

"George and I have decided that things are getting serious between us and we both want some sort of commitment but feel it's to soon for marriage. We spoke and George is going to move in!" Did she have to shout?

"That's great" I stood up and hugged them both, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later "How about we go somewhere to celebrate?" I suggested.

"Yeah how about we go for brunch to celebrate" George suggested.

I don't want to leave this house. I'm too hungover for this.

 **Troy's POV**  
I woke up looked up at the ceiling and thought about last night and how disgusted with myself I was. I would never want someone to do that to my daughter and I was angry that I had become a sheep and followed what everyone else was doing. The Troy last night wasn't the real Troy the real Troy wouldn't treat a girl with so much disrespect no matter how much I dislike her and I knew by now Chad had probably told everyone about it and they were all going to tease her more just because I was a sheep.

I finally managed to drag myself out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast where Chad was already sitting. When the hell did he get here? I didn't care to be honest I just made myself a drink and some breakfast.

"We're going shopping want anything?" Mum ask and I shook my head in response "OK see you boys later" she kissed my cheek and left with dad to go grocery shopping.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Like shit. I can't believe I let you of all people talk me into having sex with her. You drugged her Chad what if she finds out and gets us done for rape or something? We took things to far last night and you know it!" I shouted at him.

"Will you relax! She won't find out and if she gave consent you can't get done for anything" He argued back.

"People are going to bully her more now. It's not fair" I told him.


	4. Teased

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 4 - Teased**

 **Gabriella's POV**  
The alarm went off and I wanted to cry knowing that the bullying was going to get worse today because everyone was going to know about it. I have contemplated skipping but I couldn't leave Taylor there on her own with the bullies. If I wasn't there they would start on her like they have done in the past when I've been off sick. I dragged myself out of bed and dragged myself to the shower and did my normal morning routine and when I got downstairs for breakfast I was greeted with a kiss on my cheek from my mum and a warm smile from George who was staying over and moving in his stuff tomorrow.

I walked into school everyone stared at me and whispered about me and I tried to ignore them and went to my locker were Taylor was waiting for me and greeted me with a hug. I opened my locker and a piece of paper fell to the floor and Taylor picked it up and handed it to me:

 _Geeky Gabby... More like Slutty Gabby._

I screwed the piece of paper up and threw it on the floor "All of this will blow over in a couple days, you're not the only girl in this school to have sex with someone" Taylor told me as we walked to home room.

We walked into homeroom and everyone stopped talking and stared at me but Taylor and I carried on walking to our seats and we sat down in silence and so did everyone else. There was a laughing coming from outside and Chad, Zeke, Jason and Troy came into the classroom and Troy went straight to his seat and Chad started laughing looking at me "Oh look slutty Gabby shows her face" He stated.

Everyone sniggered but I looked over at Troy and he just sat with his head down. Why doesn't he say something?!

"Shut your face Chad!" Taylor shouted at Chad and everyone went silent.

"Taylor leave it he's just a pathetic little man" I told her and she shook her head in anger.

Lunch time rolled around I wanted to go home everything was just to much. I had abuse shouted at me, things put in my locker, Stuff had been written on my locker, girls had pushed and shoved me, my books had been slapped out of my hands, I had been tripped up several times and my phone had been thrown and smashed.

Taylor and I sat at one of the tables and everyone just kept staring at me and whispering about me. I could feel my eyes tearing up and I before anyone could see what they were doing to me I walked out and went to the bathroom.

 **Troy's POV**  
I watched as Gabriella passed me crying and Taylor followed her and part of me wanted to go and follow her to make sure she was OK but decided against it. I went to the gym and grabbed a ball before shooting some hoops. I felt so bad that Gabriella was getting bullied and teased because we had sex and I wanted to tell her everything and apologise but I knew that would be a bad idea.

The door to the gym opened and Chad walked in with the boys and I didn't want to speak to them right now.

"Hey man" Chad greeted and took the ball off me "Everyone knows about Geeky Gabby turning into Slutty Gabby... This couldn't have gone better" He said and laughed loudly.

"You know what man we took things to far I don't care what you say we should have never of done that to her. How can people tease her for sleeping with someone? What about the girl you slept with Saturday night? What if people do to her what you're doing to Gabriella? I should have never let you talk me into this it's not fair on her" I stated to him angrily.

"C'mon man it's just fun. She needs to know she's no better then anyone else and now she knows it" Chad said as he came over to me.

"Things have been taken way to far! I regret ever having done this" I walked past Chad and left the gym just wanting to go home.

School finished and I drove home and went straight to my room and changed into my running stuff and decided to go for a run to clear my head. I put my iPod on put my headphones in and just left the house and started running.

All I could think about was how Gabriella must be feeling right now and how much she must hate me for not saying anything to help her out. A part of me wanted to go to Gabriella's house right now and go and apologise to her for everything that I had done and tell her about everything and tell her I would try to help and stop the teasing but I just couldn't bring myself to face her right now.

 **Gabriella's POV**  
I got home from school and went straight up the stairs and went into the bathroom to have a bath but when I took my clothes off I looked at myself in the mirror and I was disgusted at myself for what I had done with Troy. I gave myself so willingly like Sharpay does for men! I started crying and was angry and disgusted at myself and I wanted to scream but I knew my mum would hear me downstairs. I saw a pair or scissors on the side and picked them up. My mom and Taylor would notice if I cut my wrist and I didn't want them asking questions. Especially my mom.

No one would ever see cuts and scars if they were across my thighs so I sat on the side of the bath and brought the scissors across my thigh. It hurt so bad but I needed to do this to make myself feel better. Blood dripped down the side of the bath and pooled on the floor and I started to feel sick so I stopped and put the scissors back where I got them from and turned the shower on not wanting to have a bath.

I cleaned up the blood in the bathroom and put a bandage around my thigh to stop the bleeding. It wasn't a big cut but it was there and it did make me feel better. The cutting let me vent out my anger and frustration without screaming. If I was screaming my mum would hear and I didn't want her to know anything. She doesn't even know that I've been bullied at school and have been since freshman year when we moved here.

My phone rang out loudly and I seen Taylor's name flash up on the screen.

"Hey" I said when I answered.

"Hey. I just wanted to know how you were after today? I know it was a tough day" She asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling better. I've vented my anger for today but it's going to happen tomorrow and the cycle is going to continue until we graduate in nine months time so I'm just going to have to deal with it. I have no choice" I explained to her.

"I'm sure everything will blow over in a few days and you know that I'm going to stick up for you as much as I can and help you out but I'm sure everything will blow over" She said.

"Yeah maybe but if it doesn't I'll deal with it" I told her.

"You won't be dealing with it on your own" She said.

"Thanks. Look I better go I'm going to have dinner" I told her and we said our goodbyes.

I went down for dinner and saw my mom and George putting dinner up on plates ready to put on the table. I sat down next in between the both of them and we made small talk but once dinner was done I went up the stairs and said I wasn't feeling well and when I got to my room I sat on my bed and started crying at the situation that I put myself in.

Half an hour later my door knocked and my mum came in, without invitation, she sat next to me on my bed and put her arm around me "Is there something you want to tell me? You've been acting strange. Is it George living here?" She questioned.

"No I like having him around. It's just the normal stresses of school" I told her.

"You know you can tell me anything don't you. Good or bad" She said.

"Yeah momma I know" I answered.

She kissed the top of my head and left my room and closed the door behind her. If my mom has noticed a difference on my behaviour then maybe I need to do something about it. I don't want her worrying about me because she'll start asking questions I would rather not answer and I'm not a good liar so she'll find out everything and she'll flip! She always wanted me to stay a virgin until I got married like she did and I feel like a bit of a disappointment.

School was exactly the same. Everyone was mean and even though Taylor stuck up for me our other group of friends didn't want to be seen with me so at lunch me and Taylor had to sit on our own and I told her to go and sit with the others but she said she was going to stay with me.

I got home I went up to the my bathroom and sat on the side of my bath and grabbed the scissors but today I made two cuts. One on each thigh. The blood was all over the place but I didn't care all I cared about was the release it was giving me at this moment in time.

I had done the cuts I looked down at the floor and saw all the blood and wondered how much blood I was losing doing this and what the consequences where from doing this but I quickly shook the questions from my head as I didn't want to make myself stop doing this.

I went downstairs to dinner and mom and George were already seated and had a plate of food in my seat "Gabriella I'm really worried about you. Are you sure you're OK" My mom asked halfway through dinner.

"Don't be scared to tell me if I'm the problem. I can take a step back if you want" George said.

"George it isn't you I promise. I like having you around, trust me it's not you" I told him and he smiled "And mom" I turned to her "Like I told you yesterday I'm stressing over finals and school stuff like every kid my age stop worrying about me I'm fine" I said to her.


	5. Collapse

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 5 - Collapse (14** **th** **October)**

 **Gabriella's POV**

I woke up for the third time and saw it was still dark outside. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:37am and as I tried to get comfortable again to try and fall back to sleep when sickening feeling came over me. I rushed to my bathroom and puked up everything that was in my stomach and even when my stomach was empty I got sick again. I had finished so I brushed my teeth and used some mouthwash before going back to bed and I fell asleep straight away.

The alarm woke me up at 6am and I did my normal routine before leaving for school. I went to my locker but Taylor wasn't there like she normally was and I was about to get my phone out and call her but she approached my locker with her head down holding her books tight to her chest "What's wrong?" I asked when she finally reached my locker.

"Just Chad. It doesn't matter. Are you OK?" She asked.

"It's been six weeks since I had sex with Troy you'd think that everyone would have got over it by now" I told her.

We made our way towards homeroom but as I was about to enter the classroom I got a knotting feeling in my stomach and felt the need to be sick so I ran towards the bathroom and puked up my breakfast and anything else that was in there. I didn't have my toothbrush with me so I had to rinse my mouth out with water and when I was done I made my way back to homeroom at the same time Ms Darbus came in.

After homeroom Taylor walked with me to my lesson "Where'd you go?" She asked.

"I had to be sick. It happened last night as well I think I'm coming down with something" I told her.

"Do you not want to go home?" She questioned.

"No I'll be OK" I told her.

"Well if you're not you let me know OK?" I nodded and went into my next class as she carried on walking.

I took my seat in class and seen Troy give me a small smile before turning around and looking at his desk. I looked down at my desk also but a few seconds later a screwed up piece of paper landed on my desk I looked up but no one was facing me so I unscrewed the paper and looked at the note:

 _I have asked them all to stop the teasing_

I could tell by the scruffy writing that the note was from Troy and I wrote a reply:

 _Thanks I appreciate it. The jokes are getting a bit boring now_

I tapped the person in front of me and pointed to Troy and the note passed forward to Troy.

At lunch me and Taylor got our food and went to find a place to sit down but as soon as I sat down and looked at the food on my plate it seemed to make me feel sick... That was just looking at it. I pushed my plate away and needed to be sick again and I stood to go to the bathroom but my legs gave out.

 **Troy's POV**

Everyone in the dinner hall went silent and I followed all their eyes to see that they were looking at and I saw Gabriella laying on the floor out cold.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Taylor shouted as she kneeled down next to her.

I was about to get my phone out when I saw one of Gabriella's friends Martha get her phone out and call them. Taylor looked up at me then back down at Gabriella as if telling me this was somehow my fault.

The ambulance got Gabriella and took her away and Taylor went with her, Chad came and stood next to me.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Gabriella fainted. Ambulance is just taking her away" I explained to him.

"Oh nothing important then" He walked away and sat at a table.

For the rest of the afternoon I couldn't shake the look that Taylor gave me when Gabriella was on the floor as if I had something to do with it. Had Gabriella done something to herself because of the teasing? Was it my fault? Maybe later on I should go to the hospital and see if she was OK and what had happened.

I got home after school and I asked dad if he knew anything because I knew when stuff like this happened there was a teachers meeting and they discussed what happened and why but he said they knew nothing, the head teacher had tried to phone Gabriella's mother and find out but she said she didn't know anything either they were waiting for test results and they all probably wouldn't know until the morning.

 **Gabriella's POV**

I opened my eyes I saw Taylor looking over me with a smile on her face.

"Your mum is on her way" She said and held my hand "You scared the hell out of me" She said.

"Sorry... Has a doctor been in yet?" I questioned.

"Yeah they examined you, took some blood and did a couple of other tests" She explained.

"What do you mean they examined me? My whole body?" I questioned in panic. They would see my scars on my thighs and the fresh cuts too.

"Yeah they examined your whole body. What's the problem?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. Do you know when my mom will be here?" I asked.

"Any minute now" She answered.

Ten minutes later my mom came rushing in with George and she kissed the top of my head "What happened? Taylor said you've been sick and then you collapsed at school. What's going on?" She questioned.

The doctor came in and asked to speak to my mom outside. This was it.

 **Maria's POV**

The doctor asked to speak go me outside and I instantly became worried about he was about to tell me and braced myself for the worst "When Gabriella came in we did a full body exam of her looking for any obvious explanations for her collapse, I seen some marks on her that concerned me. Did you know that Gabriella was cutting her thighs?" He asked.

What? Gabriella was cutting herself? Why?

"No I didn't, you've seen the scars are they old? New?" I questioned in shock.

"Looking at the scars and cuts I'm thinking they are very recent no more then a couple of months old... Has anything happened in the last couple of months that would make her do this?" He asked.

"No. She was acting weird a few weeks ago and I asked her if there was something wrong but she said no it was just normal school stress. Is that why she collapsed?" I asked.

"No. The reason that she collapsed is because she's pregnant. We took a blood test and it confirmed the pregnancy what we're going to do is do an ultra sound just to see how far along she is and to make sure the baby is OK and healthy" He explained.

Pregnant and cutting herself? What has gotten into my baby? She was a perfect student and perfect daughter and now all of this. I didn't even know she had a boyfriend. What sort of mother am I to not even notice all of this? I thanked the doctor and told him I wanted to speak to my daughter before they came and did the ultrasound.

I walked into the room and she looked at me with sadness.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You don't need to be cutting yourself because of it" I said to her.

"Pregnant? What do you mean pregnant? I can't be pregnant I only had sex once and. Mom I promise I didn't know I was pregnant" She told me.

 **Gabriella's POV**

Hoe could I be pregnant?! Taylor looked at me in shock and so did George "Why was you cutting yourself?" George asked.

"I was so disgusted at myself for giving myself so willingly to him and at school everyone was teasing me and I needed something to vent my anger out and the cutting did that. If I knew I was pregnant I wouldn't of done it" I told them.

"The doctor said he was coming in to give you a scan and see how far along you are" Mum said.

"No need I'll be six weeks. That was the first and last time I had sex" I said and put my head down and looked at my hands which suddenly became interesting.

When visiting hours where over and everyone had gone I laid in the bed and looked up at the ceiling as I thought about becoming a mother. Was I ready for this? Could I do it? What will Troy say? Shall I tell Troy? How will this effect my school work? Will they let me stay in school? How will I be able to afford a baby? Will the teasing get worse? Shall I get an abortion? Will my mum help me out? What about George? What will they do to me for this? These questions and many others run through my mind.

I rested my hand over my belly and thought about the little baby that was in there and it needed me to protect it and look after it. I think if I put my mind to it I could do it and I will be a good mother to my baby whether Troy is there or not. I know he'll probably won't want anything to do with me and the baby but my mom told me I had till next Friday to tell Troy and his parents or she would do it herself.

What if I convince her to move away and then he doesn't ever have to know because I have got a funny feeling that he isn't going to be happy about this and he isn't going to have any interest. Although I was scared to be bringing this baby up on my own I knew that in the end that's what's going to happen, I was going to be another statistic of a single teen parent in America and the thought of that made me want to cry itself.

I cannot believe I had sex with Troy so willingly and unprotected! What the hell was I thinking? I think the problem was that I wasn't thinking at all. Moms wanted their kids to grow up like me, straight A student, dreams of going to Stanford, dreams of becoming a doctor and now I'm 17, alone and pregnant. Great!


	6. Daddy

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 6 - Daddy**

 **Gabriella's POV**

I awoke in the hospital and their was a doctor looking at my chart. He saw that I was awake he came and sat in the chair next to my bed "You know I see a lot of young girls come in here pregnant and alone and after listening to your mother and friend yesterday, I realise that you are a great student with straight A's and it will be a high chance that you'll be accepted into a really good college. I want you to know that there are other options out there like abortion and adoption. Any choice you make about this baby will be a tough one and all options will change your life in different ways but you need to choose what's right for you. If your thinking about adoption I can give the number to an adoption agency that me and my wife used to get our son or if you are thinking about abortion I can get one of the nurses to come and speak to you. If you are deciding that you want to raise the baby then I can get in touch with a midwife to talk you through everything to expect and the best way to deal with it... Also about the cutting... I can put you into contact with a very good physiatrist who can talk about why you were doing it and other ways to de-stress yourself. I want you to know that there are people who want to help you but you need to ask for the help and decide what you need to do" He smiled softly at me and got up off the chair and left the room.

There were so many different options and so many different channels of help I can use. He was right I did have a really good chance at getting into a really good college but with a baby would I be able to do that? Maybe I could speak to the midwife, the adoption agency and the nurse for the abortion and see what the effects of each choice are. Maybe then I can decide what the best one for me is even though I have a pretty good idea which one I will choose I need to know what I'm getting myself in for.

I called the doctor back in and he sat in the chair like he did before.

"Would it be possible to speak to the nurse, midwife and adoption agency... I just want to know more about each one then I can make my mind up" I explained to him.

"Of course you can. What I'll do is page one of the midwife's to come up and one of the abortion nurses and I'll give you the number to adoption agency so you can talk to them as well" He said.

"Thank you for all of your help I really appreciate it" He smiled softly at me again before leaving.

Twenty minutes later a woman came in and smiled "Are you Gabriella?" She asked and I nodded.

"Hi I'm Melissa one of the midwife's. I hear you wanted to talk to me" She said and sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Well I have pretty much made up my mind in keeping the baby but I wanted to explore the other options, but if I were to keep this baby and raise it on my own what can I expect from the pregnancy, birth, after birth... Everything really" I asked.

"Every pregnancy and birth is different it's all about what keeps you comfortable but we'll start with what to expect during the pregnancy..."

 **Troy's POV**

I always seem to be the last one out of the gym on a Friday. I started walking towards the doors they opened and Taylor came storming in and when she got to me she slapped me hard around the face "What the hell was that for?" I asked her angrily.

"Gabriella's pregnant and she's thinking of running away so she doesn't get bullied more... Here look at the text she sent me" She stated and threw her phone at me:

 _I've spoken to a midwife, abortion nurse and I'm about to speak to an adoption agency but I have decided that I'm going to raise and keep the baby. I don't think I'll be able to go through the rest of the school year being bullied and teased because I'm pregnant and it's not like Troy is going to want to help out. I'm going to ask my mom if we can leave Albuquerque then Troy never has to know. I'll talk to you more later when I get home I'll phone you xx_

Gabriella was pregnant? Oh man this was not supposed to happen at all! What the hell was I going to do I don't want a baby.

"Do you know what time she'll be home?" I asked Taylor.

"No. Let me tell you Troy I don't care if you want a baby or not Gabriella is pregnant and having your baby. You need to step up and be the man that you claim to be and raise your child because it's not just Gabriella's fault this happened it's both of you to blame and that child doesn't need to suffer because of your stupid decision" She slapped me again and walked out of the gym.

I was in shock that Gabriella was pregnant. None of this was supposed to happen! Why doesn't she just get an abortion then we can all go back to living our lives the way we want to live them. She wants to go to Harvard and I want to go to U of A and neither of us could do what we wanted with a baby on our arm. Couldn't she see that abortion or adoption was the best option right now.

She was right in the text when she said I don't want to be a dad and help out I want tom be a college student and enjoy life by going to parties and getting girls not worrying about how to pay for diapers or formula. This was so messed up.

I went to find Taylor to ask her when Gabriella talks to her later and tell her she's home to get Gabriella to phone me or for Taylor to ring me and tell me she's home and I'll go round and speak to her properly and we can discuss this like adults.

When I found Taylor she was sitting outside on her own sitting under a tree reading a book.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked and she nodded "I need to ask you a favour. When Gabriella tells you that she's home can you let me know so I can go round and speak to her and me and her can talk about this and what the best thing to do. I know you don't owe me anything and I know she doesn't want me to know about any of this but I'm glad you told me but now I need to speak to her" I explained to her.

"If you are going to ask her for an abortion then don't bother she's made up her mind that she is keeping the baby and that's it. There is nothing to discuss really unless you are going to ask her about child support. I know you don't want a baby and you are not going to ask about child support so why do you want to speak to her" She questioned.

"Taylor I need to speak to her so we can discuss this all between us. She needs to know what she's giving up raising a baby" I told her.

"It's her choice and if she wants to raise the baby then that's what she'll do. You know I told her to not go to that party that night. She should have listened to me" Taylor said and looked down.

"OK when she tells me that she's home I'll let you know" Taylor said and I gave her my number to text me.

After school I went home and went straight to my room and waited for the text from Taylor to say that Gabriella was home and at half 5 that evening the text arrived.

 **Gabriella's POV**

There was a knock on the front door and my mom and George had gone out so I opened it and seen Troy standing on the other side and I was shocked. I opened the door wider for him to come in and we went to the kitchen to get ourselves a drink "What are you doing here Troy?" I asked him.

"Taylor told me you were pregnant" He stated and we sat on some chairs around the island in the kitchen "Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from Taylor?" He said.

"Well Taylor had no right to tell you anything at all. The thing is Troy I'm not stupid and I know you want nothing to do with the baby and yes I am keeping the baby and bringing this baby up and I'll do it with or without you Troy. I'm not going to depend on you. I wasn't going to tell you about the baby I'm going to ask my mom if we can move away so the bullying will stop and my child doesn't have to be brought up around here with the father not wanting to know. It's not fair" I explained.

"You're right I don't want to be a father right now. Gabriella you want to go to Stanford or Harvard university and I want to go to U of A and neither of us can do that with a baby. Gabriella please can you get an abortion and then we can go back to normal and do all of the things that we had planned" He pleaded with me.

This is why I didn't want to tell him.

"Troy I am not getting an abortion! If you don't want to raise a baby then fine don't I will do this on my own I don't need you. My mom and George said they will help me till I have finished college and can stand on my own feet so you're not needed!" I shouted at him.

"OK then you bring this baby up on your own. If you say you don't need my help then fine. You raise this baby but don't come crying to me when you are struggling to live!" He shouted back and stood up and left my house slamming the door behind him.

I sat in the chair and started crying at the mess I had got myself into. I can't believe Taylor told him knowing damn well I didn't want him to know, I got my phone out of my pocket and text Taylor:

 _I cannot believe you told Troy about the baby knowing I didn't want him to know... I thought you were going to support me in this_

I put my phone on the table and sighed in annoyance.


	7. Liar

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 7 - Liar!**

 **Gabriella's POV**

I spoke to my mom about moving away and she said because of her and George's job at the moment it was impossible to move so I had to stay at East High. I was going to have to listen to more teasing because according to Taylor everyone at school now knows that I was pregnant. She said she had told one of the girls we eat lunch with and she has told more and more people and Troy told Zeke and it had been spread like that as well. Apparently people have been saying to Taylor that I have been lying about being pregnant then said that if I was pregnant it wasn't Troy's baby. I wasn't looking forward to go back to school and dealing with all that shit!

I got to school everyone was staring at me and shouting at me calling me a liar. Taylor wasn't at my locker because she knows she has done wrong by telling people when I told her to keep her mouth shut and she knew I was annoyed with her. I didn't need her or anybody all I needed was my baby and everything would be OK I knew it would be.

I walked into homeroom everyone went silent and just looked at me as I went to my seat and as I sat here I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Taylor take her seat but she didn't say anything to me she just sat there. My eyes looked to my right and I saw Troy sitting in his chair with his head down. Chad was talking to him but he just kept shaking his head.

By lunchtime pretty much everyone in the school had called me liar and said that it wasn't Troy's baby and I was just making it up for attention. They also said if I could sleep with Troy so easily at the party then who knows who else I've slept with. Not that it is any of their business. I hated high school and the sooner I leave all of these pathetic losers the better.

I was walking out of school I heard someone call my name and turned around to see Troy coming over towards me.

"I know the baby is mine and I've told them that but they're not listening. I've seen you looking at me throughout the day with hatred so I thought I should let you know that I am asking them to stop spreading rumours" He explained to me.

"Whatever Troy I don't care. The second I can leave I'm going to and I'll be taking the baby with me. No one here will see either of us again" I told him and was about to walk off.

"I am sorry for this. I should of used a condom. I didn't mean to get you into this mess" He said.

"Well how about you be a man and step up to your responsibilities and provide for your child? I don't want anything off you. I'm not even going to ask you for child support but I will ask you to be buying diapers, formula, clothes... Anything that baby needs whether you see this child or not you will support it" I told him.

"Be a man? Gabriella you have no idea how much stress I am under right now. I have got scouts coming to see my game next week. I have my dad pushing me for more practise. My mom thinks I'm the perfect son when I'm not and I've got to try and live up to her expectations. I've got to lead a basketball team to victory somehow and to top it all off I'm fighting to keep my weekend job so I don't have to live off my parents" He stated.

"Oh boo hoo to you! I have got to grow up and become a mother because we were BOTH stupid enough to have sex unprotected. I have got to try and keep my grades and attendance up at school so I don't get kicked out and Stanford even look at my application. Even then when they find out I have a baby they might just tell me to go away which means I have got to find another college... Probably community college and I have to look at my mums disappointed face everyday. Me and my baby have no choice but to rely on my mom because no one is going to hire me if I have to take time off in a few months for maternity leave. I'm stepping up to my responsibilities and doing what is right by my child so don't even go there about how your life is so hard" I told him angrily.

"This is why I asked you to have an abortion. You won't have to do any of that stuff if you didn't want to. You can go to Stanford and be their top student. You can get a part time job and you won't have to look at your mothers disappointed face and all of your problems can just disappear if you get that abortion" He explained.

I shook my head at him "No. you better start saving because if you don't help out by buying diapers and other stuff then I will be coming after you for child support because this is your mistake too not just mine. You are going to stand up to your responsibilities whether you like it or not" I told him and walked away from him.

I got home and slammed the front door closed and ran up to my room throwing my bag on the bed. I ran into my bathroom to have a shower and seen the scissors sitting on the side. My hand twitched towards them but then I thought of my baby and the damage I could be doing so I looked away from them and undressed myself and hopped into the shower.

I went downstairs for dinner and saw my mom and George sitting there waiting for me.

"How are you feeling?" Mum asked.

"OK. tired more then anything" I said.

"You know me and your mom are going to help you out as much as we can with buying things and babysitting when we can. I don't want you to think that your in this on your own" George told me.

"Well hopefully you won't need to help out to much financially because I told Troy today that whether he sees the baby or not he will be paying for the diapers, bottles, clothes, formula and everything and if he doesn't then I will be taking him to court to pay child support. I told him I didn't want anything of him for me just stuff for his child. We'll see if he does it" I stated.

"Do his parents know?" Mom asked.

"I don't think so. His dad is gym coach and he hasn't said anything to me or anything so I'm going to say no but with the news spreading so fast in that school he'll hear it sooner rather then later. 'm hoping Troy will tell him himself" I explained to them.

"Well he sounds like a gutless little man so I wouldn't count on it" Mom commented before sipping her drink.

"Please can we not ride the Troy hate train tonight?" I asked them.

"I'm sorry honey but I just hate this situation" She replied.

"She's just looking out for you" George said.

"I know and I appreciate it but please can we drop it for a few moments?" I asked.

I climbed into bed that night I turned my laptop on and started going through my E-Mails and was shocked to see one there from Troy.

 _Gabriella_

 _I know you hate me but please read this E-Mail and understand where I'm coming from._

 _We both have our whole lives ahead of us and we both have the potential to do what we dreamed of doing but not with a baby. You said it yourself earlier that Stanford might just get rid of you if they hear you have a baby and you might end up going to community college. You're too smart for community college you deserve to go to Stanford. Raising a baby is hard and it will change both of our lives and you need to make sure you can afford a baby even with my help because my weekend job doesn't pay much so I won't be buying much and I'm not asking my parents to bail me out from this._

 _You know how I feel about the situation but if you are one hundred percent sure that you want to keep this baby and raise it then I will help you and step up to the mark and be a dad by going to appointments, scans, doing night feeds, buying as much as I can, going to anti natal classes, doing everything I can to help bring this baby up right._

 _Think about everything I've said and get back to me when you have made a choice on what you want._

 _Troy._

I instantly typed my reply:

 _Troy_

 _I completely understand why you don't want this baby because I have thought the same things but everything happens for a reason and I believe we were meant to have this baby but like I told you, if you don't want this then fine I don't need you as much as you think I do but it would be nice to have you there._

 _I don't want you to think that because I'm keeping the baby you have to become super dad because you don't. If you really do not want to be a dad then that's OK I won't force you to do night feeds and everything but you will be paying child support._

 _There is no doubt in my mind that I am keeping this baby and raising it. If you want to become a dad then we need to meet up and speak properly to talk about visitation days and times and all the rest of it but you need to be sure. I don't want you walking in and out of this baby's life when it suits you. I'm 100% sure I want this but do you?_

 _I'll speak to you at school where we can speak properly._

 _Gabriella_

I sent my reply and turned my laptop off and turned all my lights off. I rested my hand on my stomach and rubbed it a little.

"Let's hope your daddy comes round soon" I whispered to my stomach and closed my eyes to sleep.


	8. Grandmother

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 8 - Grandmother (11** **th** **November)**

 **Troy's POV**

Gabriella is now 10 weeks pregnant and has an appointment to go and get a scan of the baby to make sure that everything was OK. All though I had worries about this at first Gabriella and I have come to an agreement that when the baby was born I would be at the birth. I will visit Gabriella and the baby at her home for the first couple months then I will get the baby every Friday night till midday Saturday and we have also agreed that I wasn't going to pay child support but have a nursery at my place for the baby to stay.

I was such an asshole about the whole baby thing at first but the idea has grown on me and Gabriella had been awesome throughout the whole thing and had invited me to all her scans and everything. We have a scan to go to tomorrow and I was excited because this would be the first time we would be seeing the baby.

Everything seemed to be working out but I still haven't told my parents yet. Gabriella's mom Maria thinks. Maria said if I didn't tell my parents then she was going to and I panicked. Maria wanted to speak to my parents but I told her they were in a bad mood and didn't want to speak. I know I'm going to have to tell them sooner rather then later as I need to start building the nursery. That's if my mom lets me use the spare room. I think she will and it will be my dad that says no. It was him who I was worried about failing.

Gabriella knew my parents didn't know about the baby and she promised to try and keep her mom away for a while until I work up the courage to tell them. I was thinking about telling my mom and seeing if she would tell my dad but Gabriella said I had to do it myself.

I have decided that I was going to be a father and I have made the bullying towards Gabriella and Taylor stop. I told them that Gabriella's baby was mine and I was going to be a father to the baby. That had upset Chad and Sharpay very much but Zeke and Jason have been supportive of me and have done everything they can to help me Gabriella and I. Zeke has even dropped Gabriella off home a couple times and stood up for her against some people that were being mean to her.

My phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the caller ID and seen Gabriella's name flashing up.

"Hi. How's it going?" I asked.

"It's good. I was just double checking that you were going to pick me up tomorrow at ten to go for the scan because if it's a problem then my mom said she can drop me off" She said.

"No it's fine I'll pick you up then take you home after. Your mum still not trust me?" I asked her.

"I'm not having this fight again. I'll see you tomorrow" She said and hung up the phone.

Gabriella's mom didn't trust me alone with her daughter and thought that I wasn't really into having a baby with her. Maria thinks that I am more into getting into Gabriella's underwear which wasn't true. Don't get me wrong Gabriella is a good looking girl and since the pregnancy and stuff we're been spending a lot of time together and she's a really nice girl. We have grew close but I don't think we would work out together.

I pulled up to Gabriella's the next day and bibbed the horn for her to come out. I would knock on the door but her mom would throw out some comments I didn't feel like hearing today. Today I was excited and I don't want to listen to her comments and bring me out of my good mood and put me in a bad mood.

Gabriella and I got to the doctors where we were having our scan and sat in silence as we waited to be called. The only conversations we ever had was about the baby and as we were here getting a scan we didn't have anything to talk about until we had the scan and knew everything was OK.

"Gabriella Montez?" A woman called out.

We stood up and followed her to a room where she told Gabriella to lay on the bed and to pull her top up to under her breasts and said the Doctor would be in soon. I took a seat next to her bed and looked around at the room which smelt strongly like disinfectant and I noticed Gabriella also look around. There was a picture on the wall that caught my eye of a woman through different stages of her pregnancy and what it looks like giving birth... Eww.

"Gabriella Montez?" A woman asked as she came in and Gabriella nodded "Hi I'm Doctor Anna Harries, I'll be your Doctor throughout your pregnancy and I'll be the one delivering your baby. How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"I'm feeling good. The morning sickness woke me up this morning but apart from that I'm OK" Gabriella answered.

 **Gabriella's POV**

I really liked Doctor Anna. She was really nice and understood the situation between Troy and I without judging us which made me feel more comfortable with her. She asked me about the morning sickness, if I had any questions... Which I did and she answered them all perfectly.

"OK let's do the scan. I'm going to put some jelly on your belly and it might be a little cold so I do apologise" She smiled at me.

Doctor Anna put the jelly on my belly and it was a little cold. Not too much. Doctor Anna turned the monitor on and moved the wand thing around my stomach. A picture appeared up on the screen and you could clearly make out a little head and little body.

"That's your baby" Doctor Anna said and smiled at us.

She said she would give us a moment and left the room "Can you believe that's our baby" I said to him.

"I know it's un-real that we made that baby" He stated and looked at me with a smile.

"It makes it seem more real. I know it's not here yet but it still feels like I'm a real mommy" I wiped a tear away and sniffed. Troy handed me a tissue and I thanked him then we just sat there in silence looking at the picture on the screen.

Doctor Anna came back in the room. She had printed off a copy of the picture for Troy and I.

Troy and I decided to go and get something to eat as I was starving and it was nearly lunch time. Troy drove us towards a restaurant and we found a table away from the crowd so we could have a conversation about the baby and the doctors appointment.

Things were awkward at first and we just ate our food in silence but we did need to talk about everything properly without having my parents, his friends or my friends butting in the conversations and throwing in their not needed input on the situation.

"Troy when are you going to tell the parents about the baby?" I asked.

"Gabriella-" He started but I cut him off.

"Everyone at school is talking about it so your dad is going to hear about it sooner rather then later. It's better that your parents hear this from you. They need to know that they are going to be grandparent. What if they throw you out? You will need to find somewhere to live so you can make a nursery so your child has somewhere to stay when he or she comes to stay with you" I explained to him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair dropping his fork on his plate "I want to tell them but I'm scared to tell them in case they do throw me out. I don't have enough money to get my own place and support a child. I need to plan everything out in case they do throw me out or if they don't. I'm not scared about telling my mom. I'm scared to tell my dad you don't understand how angry and controlling he is. He likes knowing what's going on and having a plan and this baby might be his grandchild but it's not in his plan and he won't like it" He said to me.

"Well like I said everyone at school is talking about it so he is going to hear it form someone else. Surely it will be better if he hears it from you" I told him "I can tell him with you if you want" I suggested.

"No I need to do this on my own" He stated "I'll do it tonight. I'll tell my mum first and she can help me tell me dad" He told me and I told him I thought that was a good idea. From what he told me his mom was a nice woman so it was a good plan.

 **Troy's POV**

I dropped Gabriella home before going home myself. I went straight into the kitchen where I could hear my mom clanging around. In the kitchen I saw her making tonight's dinner and I greeted her by kissing her on the cheek "Hello sweetie. Good day?" She asked.

"Yeah it was good. Listen mom can you come into the living room so we can talk about something? it's serious and I really need your help" I said and she nodded.

We went into the living room. We sat down next to each other on the sofa and my palms started to sweat as the moment dawned "Mom I'm going to be a dad" I told her and she gasped "I went to a party a couple of months ago and I slept with a girl and she's pregnant with my baby. I went with her today for a scan and she's ten weeks" I rushed out and handed her the scan picture.

"Oh my God Troy. How long have you known?" She asked.

"I've known for about a month. Gabriella and I have come up with a plan the suit's the both of us. Everything seems to be coming together but I need to tell dad as everyone at school is talking about it. I need help telling him because you know how he gets when things don't go to his plan" I explained to her.

"Of course I'll help you tell him. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother" She said. "What the hell have I told you about condoms? I can't say I'm not disappointed because I am but there's nothing I can do about it now so I'll have to get on with it" She smiled softly "Although I'm a little excited" She said and kissed my cheek before hugging me "When can I meet her?" She asked.

"Erm… after I tell dad" I answered and she hugged me again.


	9. Granddad

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 9 - Granddad**

 **Troy's POV**

My dad came home as mom and I were still sitting in the living room. She passed me back the scan picture and I put it back in my pocket until I had told my dad and seen his reaction. He came into the living room and seen the two of us sitting there and he knew instantly that something was wrong "What's going on?" He asked and sat in his chair opposite the sofa me and my mum were sitting on.

"Well dad I don't want you to freak out or anything when I tell you this. I want you to promise me that you won't freak out" I told him and he just nodded in response. My mom held my hand as I planned out what to say in my head.

"Troy are you gay?" He asked.

"No!" I said frustrated and I could see the relief on his face "Dad I… well I'm going to be a dad" I told him.

"What? What do you mean you're going to be a dad?! For God's sake Troy how many times have me and your mother talked to you about safe sex! I cannot believe you have been this stupid as to get a girl pregnant in such an important time in your life. You have scouts coming to see you to give you a scholarship and now you've got a girl knocked up! How do you expect to pay for this child? Me and your mother are not paying. This is your mistake. Who is it you got pregnant?" He asked.

"Gabriella Montez" I answered "We went to the doctors today and got a scan done to make sure that everything is OK" I told him and got the scan picture out of my pocket and handed it to him. He studied it for a moment before handing it back and leaving the room.

I decided to five my dad some space and go to Gabriella's so I could tell her that I had finally told my parents about the baby.

I got there and knocked on the front door and thankfully it was her who answered. She smiled at me before letting me in and we went up to her bedroom and I explained what had happened at home.

"Your dad probably now thinks that I'm a silly little slut" She said "I'm glad your mom wasn't angry though" She said.

"Yeah my mom wasn't that angry. She's disappointed but like she said now what's done is done and we can't do anything about it. She wants to meet you but I think we'll leave it for a couple of days and let my dad calm down" I explained to her "I'm glad that they now know but I know it's going to cause a lot of trouble at home between my dad and I. I know my mom will get caught in the middle of everything" I told her.

"I'm sure he'll be OK. It's just a shock so let him get over it and I'm sure he'll be OK. Your mom seems like a nice woman so maybe she can talk him round or something" I wish I had the confidence that she had "How awkward is it going to be at school for me now" She said and laughed.

I stayed at hers for another couple of hours just talking about my parents and the whole situation then I left to go back home and face my dad.

When I got home my dad was in the backyard shooting some hoops.

"He hasn't said a word" Mom told me as she seen me looking out the window at my dad.

"I'll speak to him" I said.

I took a deep breath and went out to my dad he looked up when he heard me but went back to what he was doing avoiding eye contact with me so I went and sat on the grass in silence. I was waiting for him to either come and talk to me or to walk back inside and ignore me altogether. Thankfully after a few minutes he came and sat down next to me.

"I'm disappointed in you. I truly thought you wouldn't be as stupid as to get a girl pregnant at this crucial stage of your life. This is going to mess up all of your scholarship chances. You need to go and get a better job to help pay for everything because I meant what I said earlier… me and your mother are not paying for this child. It's your responsibility. If your responsible enough to have sex then your responsible to deal with the consequences. I know this Gabriella Montez and she's a perfect student with perfect grades, perfect attendance, someone I thought you hated to be honest. Are you two like a thing now?" He asked.

"No we're not a thing it was just a one time drunken mistake at a party. Dad I promise you that I will step up and be as a good as a dad that I can be. I'll do my best to give that child everything it needs. Gabriella and I have already come up with a plan with visitation and payment and stuff. I don't expect you and mom to pay but I need you to guide me and teach me how to be a good dad. I don't know the first thing about changing a diaper or bottle feeds, how much to give them, when to give them it, I don't know how to burp them. I'm clueless and I know Gabriella is probably going to be perfect at it like she's perfect at everything but I'm going to need you… and mom" I explained.

"We'll do everything we can to help you both out. You and Gabriella may not be a couple or raising this baby as a couple but she's the mother of my first grandchild so she's a member of this family for life now and we help our family. Let me see that picture again" He said and I handed him the scan picture "Defiantly a Bolton" He stated.

After our heart to heart I decided that maybe Gabriella should come round today and talk with my parents so I called her and went and picked her up. She was nervous because she didn't want my parents thinking that she was some slut who gives it up on a plate which she wasn't so I told her that everything would be OK but I didn't really know what was going to happen.

We got to my house and the two of us went straight into the kitchen where my parents were standing around and talking. My mom instantly engulfed Gabriella in a massive hug. My dad simply smiled at her.

"I hope you're taking good care of my grandbaby in there" My dad said to her.

"Of course I am Mr Bolton" She said shyly.

"Call me Jack outside of school" He told and she smiled before being whisked off away by my mom.

"Troy can I ask you something? You can tell me to butt out and all but Gabriella's a really sweet, nice girl who is carrying your baby. Do you not think that maybe you two should give it a chance as a couple and see how you work out. You never know you might find your special one" He told me.

 **Gabriella's POV**

Lucille took me into the living room and we made ourselves comfortable on the couch. She asked me questions about my pregnancy and about my doctors appointments. She was really interested in everything that was going on and I can tell that she's going to be a really good Grandmother to my baby. She brought out Troy's baby album and he was a cute baby. He had big blue eyes and long curly blonde hair. Would my baby look like that?

The conversation soon changed direction to the relationship between me and Troy.

"Do you think that you and Gabriel will ever give it a go as a couple. You seem like a really sweet girl, the sort of girl a mother would want for their son and Troy is a good guy. He's easily lead but he's a good guy" She explained to me.

"I don't think Troy and I will ever be a couple we're just too different so I think we're just going to co-parent and that will be the most our relationship will ever come to" I told her and she seemed saddened by the fact Troy and I wouldn't be a couple "He's been good to me so far you know taking me to the scan today, making sure that I'm OK at school and he is always texting and calling to see how me and the baby are" I told her which made her smile.

Jack came in and said all the food was ready so we both went out to the dinging room and took a seat around the table as Jack put food on everyone's plate "So Gabriella what are you hoping for? A girl or boy?" Jack asked as he sat down in his own chair.

"I don't yet. I think a boy will be easier to bring up because girl's a bitchy but then again I'd like a girl to dress up everyday. I haven't really decided yet" I answered.

"I want a boy" Troy stated "I would love to have a little boy who I could teach basketball too" He said.

"I want to have a granddaughter" Lucille said "I have a son and no daughter so I want a girl in the family. There are no girls in the Bolton family" She told me "What about in your family Gabriella .Are there more girls or boys?" She asked.

"My family is a mixture. For every girl that's born a boy normally follows so it's fifty-fifty" I answered "I have seen some really cute girls stuff like dresses, tops, I seen the cutest little onesie as well. I think I'm more for a girl then a boy but either would be great" I told her.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?" She asked.

"No I have looked through a few baby books and online but I can't seem to find any name I like or one that jumps out at me. I'm only ten weeks so I got a while to think about it" I answered.

"I've found loads of names I like" Troy said "Ariel, Iris, Ruth, Apple, Dwayne, Marcel and Carter" He stated as he ate.

"No Troy they are… no… I am not naming my child any of those names" I told him sternly.

After dinner Troy drove me back home and the whole way there he asked what was wrong with his names and like I asked him, what was right with the names he chose? Ariel, the little mermaid or Apple, not naming my child after a fruit or Marcel… where the hell did that name come from? Iris, our child isn't an old woman and for that same reason we are not having the name Ruth, Dwayne and Carter I just don't like them.


	10. It's My Baby

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 10 - It's My Baby**

 **Troy's POV**

I'm glad that my parents now knew about the baby and they reacted in the way that they did and I was so glad that Maria and George have spoken to my mom and dad about the baby and how we can all work together to make it as easy as possible for everyone involved. Both of our moms have been great and have said they would baby-sit for us whilst we were at school and college but because Maria works she wouldn't be able to baby-sit as much but my mom doesn't work and said she would baby-sit everyday if that was what we needed to help with school and homework. George had been great to Gabriella even though he wasn't her dad and just her moms boyfriend. He had come home from work last week and had brought Gabriella a mosses basket for her bedroom which was sweet of him.

Things between Gabriella and I have been going great and we've been working together to make sure we can help each other to raise the baby but things have been hard at school because everyone is still saying that Gabriella's baby isn't mine and I should get a DNA test and all sorts. She tried to put on a hard face but I knew it was bothering her and I have decided that I was going to shout it from the roof of the school if I had to that the baby she was carrying was my baby and I was going to help her raise the baby. I have promised myself that I am going to try and get everyone to stop bullying her with the help of Jason and Zeke who had been great to her.

As I pulled up to school I saw Gabriella sitting at the fountain. It was November and cold out so I went over to her to make sure that she was OK "Hey. It's cold out. Are you OK?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"Just need a bit of fresh air. I've got a little bit of a stomach ache and I've been a little sick the past couple of days" She told me.

"Then go to the hospital" I told her.

"I told my mom if I wasn't feeling better by tomorrow then I'll go to hospital and if I do go to hospital I will call you and let you know" She said to me.

I walked with her to homeroom and brought her a bottle of water from a vending machine on the way and told her to call me if she needed anything during the day whether it be her wanting to go to hospital or if she just wanted someone to talk to.

The day went on I became more and more worried about Gabriella and I knew she had gym class with my dad so I went and told him that Gabriella had stomach pains and she had been getting sick all night. He said that he wouldn't make her take part in gym today and he would sit with her on the bleachers during the class and keep a close eye on her.

I peeked into the class and saw Gabriella and my dad sitting on the bleachers whilst the rest of the class was playing basketball. He told her something and she nodded and walked towards the door where I was standing.

"You OK?" I asked when she came out.

"Yeah I'm just going to get a bottle of water" She told me.

I walked to the vending machine and got her another bottle of water, her fourth one today and I walked her back to her class and made sure she made it to my dad. I walked away and went to the library for the rest of my free period. Finding out that I was going to be a dad I have been studying harder then I had ever studied in my life because I wanted to graduate on time and go to a decent college and get a decent job so I can support my baby and Gabriella. Whether or not we are a couple she knows that I will always be there for her if she ever needs anything whether it's boyfriend advice, financial help, college stuff… anything.

At lunch time I watched Gabriella get a sandwich and another bottle of water before walking out of the canteen and I was about to go after when Chad grabbed my arm and pulled me back "Why are you going after her? I know you think that she's carrying your baby but how do you know that's your baby? If she can sleep with you that easily who else do you think she might have slept with? I wouldn't get too attached to her and that kid she's having until you get a DNA test to prove that it's your kid. I guarantee you it's not your kid but she's telling you that it is because you're the only one willing to step up and be a dad to this kid. You're the easy target with a car and a job" He said.

"OK I am clearing this up right now!" I shouted and everyone went quiet in the canteen when they heard me shouting "I don't give a damn what rumours you lot are spreading but Gabriella Montez is pregnant with my child! I don't care whether you believe me or not but I know the truth and I swear to God if any of you hurt or upset her then you'll have me to deal with and I don't care whether you're a girl or boy!" When I finished my speech I left the canteen and went after Gabriella and found her sitting in the gym.

"You OK?" I asked and sat down next to her.

She smiled softly at me "Yeah I'll be OK" She simply answered.

"You not hungry?" I asked looking at her uneaten sandwich.

"No not really. I just wanna go home to bed" She told me and sipped her water.

"Want me to take you home?" I asked and she nodded.

I drove us back to Gabriella's house and on the way I called my dad and told him that Gabriella wasn't feeling good and I was probably going to stay with her until George or Maria came home. I didn't want her to be alone when she was feeling this bad and he told me that he would clear it with the head teacher. We got to her house I took her bag and walked with her up to her bedroom where she had already set up the mosses basket George got her. It was the first time I had actually seen it. It was really nice, it was a cream colour with teddy bears on it "Why don't you get some comfier clothes on and get in bed and I will get you a glass of water" I told her and she nodded as I left the room to get her a glass of water.

I get back upstairs and saw her tucked up in bed and put the glass of water on the bedside table before going round to the other side of the bed and I sat down next to her "Troy you don't think something is seriously wrong do you? With the baby I mean?" She questioned.

"I don't know Gabriella. I really hope that everything is OK but we won't know until you go the hospital and get checked out by a doctor" I told her.

"I'm scared" She admitted and started crying.

I brought my arms around her and hugged her as she started crying. I rubbed her back comfortingly but I was just as scared as her that something was really wrong with her or the baby. I was scared that she was going to lose the baby "How about me and you go on our own to the hospital?" I asked her.

"No I'll wait until tomorrow I might have just eaten something funny that's all and I might be fine tomorrow and I would feel silly going up there for something stupid. I promise you that if I'm not feeling well tomorrow then I will go to the hospital and I will call you and let you know" She told me and I nodded.

The rest of the afternoon Gabriella and I laid on her bed and talked about the baby but I could see that she was getting upset so we ended up putting a movie on and it was only 20 minutes into the movie, that she chose to watch, she fell asleep. I got off her bed and turned the TV off and went downstairs and turned the TV on down there so I was still here until her mom or George came home. I really didn't want her to be here on her own like this and I knew they usually worked late and they wouldn't be home until around 6:30pm - 7:00pm so I would stay here with her until then.

Gabriella came downstairs and was surprised to see me still sitting here. She came and sat down next to me "Can I be really cheeky and ask you if you could go out and get me some food?" She asked me.

I laughed and nodded at her "What do you want?" I asked.

"Can I have a McDonalds please?" She asked and I nodded and stood up "Let me go and get my purse" She said.

"Don't be silly I'll get you it" I told her.

"Can I come for the drive?" She asked.

"Yeah of course you can" I told her.

She went upstairs to go and get her shoes then she came back down and we went out to my car and went to the McDonalds drive through. I ordered her meal and decided to get for myself then we went back to her place. We got in we put it on some plates and went into the living room and put the TV on as we ate our dinner together.


	11. Hospitalised

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 11 - Hospitalised**

 **Gabriella's POV**

The past few days of this pregnancy have been horrible. I have been having stomach pains and I have been getting sick. I'm not sure how much more of this I am going to be able to take. It was driving me crazy! I know I should listen to everyone and go to the hospital but I'm scared. There might be something seriously wrong and I don't want to have to face that. Troy was desperate for me to go and get checked out so he knew I was OK for his own peace of mind. I promised them I will go to the hospital tomorrow if I still wasn't feeling very good.

"Gabriella you're in pain. Just get checked out" He said to me.

"I said I will go tomorrow" I replied.

"We're going now. I don't care what you say. There may be something wrong and if there is then we need to know. Get your things" He ordered before leaving my bedroom.

We got to the hospital they were expecting us because I called them when I was on my way here and because I was 12 weeks pregnant I was a priority. I had a doctor waiting for me the moment I signed in and I was taken to a room on the maternity ward and was told to wait until the doctor came and he would speak to me then try and figure out what was going on with me. I was scared just sitting here waiting for someone to come and talk to talk to me and looking at Troy I could see that he was nervous as well "Troy you're making me nervous stop shaking your leg" I told him.

He stopped shaking his leg and looked over at me "Sorry but I'm just nervous" He said and stood up from his chair to stand next to me "Do you want a drink or something?" He asked.

The doctor came in "Hi I'm Doctor Wilson. I'm going to be looking over your case but first I just need to ask you a few questions OK?" He asked and I nodded "How far along pregnant are you?" He asked.

"Twelve weeks" I answered.

"OK and when did this pain in your stomach start?" He asked.

"About three days ago" I told him.

He asked me some more questions then he lifted my top up slightly and he felt around my stomach and I told him where it hurt then he got the sonogram machine and when he got back he did a sonogram of the baby and he said the baby was fine then he moved it over to where the pain was.

"From what you have told me and where the pain is, I am going to say you appendicitis. To be sure we're going to do a few more tests. If you do have appendicitis then you going to need surgery right away before it bursts. It will be key hole surgery so it won't harm the baby" He explained to me.

I had a few more tests done and then Doctor Wilson confirmed that I did have appendicitis and I did need to have surgery as soon as possible. Being pregnant it means that I am a priority.

Doctor Wilson left the room so me and Troy could be alone and talk about some things but I knew I would need my mum to sign forms for me to get the surgery as I was under 18 so Troy went and phoned her and whilst he was gone I just kept thinking about all the things that could go wrong during surgery. What if they accidentally hurt the baby? What if I lose the baby because of this? I needed to have the surgery there was no option but I was scared of what was going to happen if something went wrong.

Troy came back into my room to tell me that my mom was on her way with George so she could sign the necessary forms. Troy said he was going to go and wait outside for my mom to get here and he could show her where my room was. A nurse came in whilst Troy was gone and explained everything to me in more detail about the surgery. I was going to be in hospital for about 4 days but it was going to be roughly 2 weeks before I was properly healed. I was going to have so much time off school and I know my 'perfect' files were going to now be ruined.

My mom finally got to the hospital and met the doctor and signed all the papers that needed to be signed, the surgery was scheduled for the next morning and I was shitting myself. I have never had surgery in my life and for the first time that I had surgery did I have to be pregnant? Wasn't being pregnant stressful enough without all this drama? I promised my mom that I would be OK here with Troy so she finally went home.

"Don't be so stressed with your mom she's just worried about you" Troy told me.

"I know she is but I am trying to calm myself down I don't need her here freaking out and making me more nervous" I told him and he rolled his eyes "What time are you going home?" I asked him.

"The doctor said I could stay here for the night so when you go for surgery in the morning I'll go home, shower, change and come back in time before you're out" He told me.

Troy has been amazing throughout this whole thing and I know he was just worried about his baby and he didn't need to stay here all night with me. He's been making sure I am Ok and comfortable and he's been making sure that I don't need anything and he's just generally being a nice and good guy to me. He doesn't have to do half the things that he does for me but he always does them without complaining and most times he doesn't even wait for me to ask for something he just seems to know that I want a drink or something and he'll go and get me one.

Lucille and Jack keep dropping un-subtle hints that they want Troy and I to give it a go as a couple and try raising the baby as a real family and as much as I like the Bolton's and as much as I like Troy I don't think that me and him are in a place right now. Although I always thought that when I had a baby I would at least have a boyfriend if I wasn't married but I guess this is what happens when you have a baby in high school.

 **Troy's POV**

Gabriella was whisked off to surgery so I took the opportunity to go home and get showered and changed then get back before she's out of surgery. During the pregnancy Gabriella and I have grown really close and I do like her she's a really nice girl and I know she's going to be an amazing mother. I know my parents have been dying for me and Gabriella to give it a go as a couple and raise the baby as a couple but I don't know if she is ready for that. I know that I would like to give it a go with her as we have become close and I have grown feelings for her over the past few weeks now that I have spent time with her and got to know her and she's carrying my baby. I think I am going to make my move on her and ask her if she would be my girlfriend so we can make a go of this properly.

I got home my mum was in the kitchen making some cookies I kissed her on the cheek "How's Gabriella?" She asked.

"She's just gone in for surgery and I told her I would be there when she woke up so I gotta be quick" I told her and run upstairs and took a quick shower before putting on some new clothes and I went back down to the kitchen "Right mom I'm off back to the hospital" I told her and kissed her cheek again.

"Wait!" She called out and I went back to her and she gave me a little packet of the cookies she made "Give these to Gabriella and tell her I hope she feels better" She told me and I promised her I would I left.

I got back to the hospital and seen Gabriella was already finished in surgery but she was still out cold so I just sat in the chair next to her bed and put the cookies my mum gave me on the bedside table. I poured myself a glass of water and sat down again beside her on the chair again planning what I was going to say to her when she woke up.

An hour later she woke up groggily and I handed her a glass of water. The doctor had already been in and checked her out and she and the baby were both fine but she would have to stay in hospital for 3-4 days just to make sure that she heals properly and there are no complications. I knew that because the doctor had already been in me and Gabriella would have some time on our own which will give me a chance to speak to her about becoming my girlfriend.

"Gabriella can I talk to you about something? It's pretty serious" I said to her.

"Yeah of course you can" She told me.

"I know when you first told me about being pregnant I turned into an asshole for a while but I want you to know that I have grown to become excited to become a father and since we started spending time together and getting to know each other I have grown to care for you… well it's a bit more then that… I have feelings for you Gabriella and I would love for you to give me a chance and be a boyfriend to you" I told her.

She gasped in shock when I finished my short speech.

"Oh my God! Troy I really don't know what to say. I mean yeah we've grown to have feelings for each other it's not one sided I have feelings for you too I really do. I would want nothing more then for me and you to become a couple and give it a go as a real family but I don't know if I'm ready for that. We are both going through something most people don't go through until they are in their late twenties or early thirties. Having a baby is a lot of stress to have on a relationship are we ready for that?" She questioned.

I stood up from the chair and walked over to her and held her hand "We'll never know unless we try. I want us to give it a go together but only if you're comfortable with it. Please let me have that one chance to prove to you that we can work and we can be happy as a real family" I told her.

"OK, let's do this. Let's give it a go" She said smiling.

I placed a kiss on the top of her head. Gabriella was now my girlfriend.


	12. The Kiss

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 12 - The Kiss (15** **th** **March)**

 **Gabriella's POV**

I was now six months pregnant and everything has been going great between Troy and I which shocked me as I thought we would date for maybe a few weeks. Then it would become apparent that we wasn't meant for each other and we would go back to just co parenting. I can honestly say that I'm in love with him and I know that he loves me. My mom still isn't sure of him after all this time even though he has done everything in his power to make her like him.

George got on with Troy and they normally bonded over cars and I had bonded with Lucille and Jack and everyone had bonded with everyone apart from my mom. She just didn't want to get to know Troy's family or Troy which she knew bothered me but I guess that's life. You don't always get everything you want.

Since Troy and I became a couple everyone's treatment of me had changed in the fact that everyone was a lot nicer to me. They held open doors for me and everyone was pretending that they had been my friends for years! The only people that still don't like me are Chad and Sharpay. I get that Sharpay doesn't like me because she feels that I stole her boyfriend off her but I still don't get why Chad doesn't like me. Troy still hangs out with Chad and spends most of the school day with him so it's not like I took his best friend away from him. I know I can't make everyone like but this is Troy's best friend. I know that it bothers Troy that Chad didn't like me because it was his best friend. He had always wanted Chad to be Godfather to his baby but because of the situation it we had decided that Taylor would be Godmother and Zeke would be Godfather to our baby.

Troy has been desperate to find out the sex of the baby but I have told him that I don't want know I want it to be a surprise so Troy said that he would wait until the baby was born like I wanted to. 'm liking how our relationship works at the moment because I win all the arguments and it's great! Of course I was always right anyway it just took Troy a few minutes to understand that I was right and he was wrong but he always understood that he was wrong in the end. I make it sound like we argue all the time but we don't we have only argued like four times since we got together and I can't really call them arguments they were more 5 minute debates but I always win them.

Knocking on my front door made me leave me thoughts. I got up off the sofa and went to the front door and saw Troy standing on the other side smiling widely at me "Hey" He said and kissed me on the lips before walking into the house and going into the living room "I know you're going to say no but I'm going to ask you anyway. Do you wanna come and hang out with Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason and Jason's girlfriend Kelsi?" He asked me.

He knows I hate seeing Sharpay and Chad. Mainly because they hate me and they don't make a secret of it either. They throw in comments all the time and I'm sick of it. I have to deal with it at school because I have to go to school. I don't have to see them outside of school "Please Gabriella. Zeke and Jason want to see you and if it makes you feel better Kelsi doesn't like Sharpay either so you two can bitch about her…" He said.

"Troy I hate Sharpay and Chad! You know I don't like them and they don't like me. Why would I want to go and hang out with them? They couldn't give a damn about me and I don't know why you're still friends with them because they treat you bad too" I told him and he knew I was right. You should hear the way Chad speaks to Troy sometimes and it wasn't right. I wouldn't be friends with someone who spoke to me like a piece of shit they had just wiped of their shoe it was disgusting how Chad spoke to his supposed best friend.

"I'm not asking you to become their best friend I am asking you, for me, to come and hang out with my friends for an hour or so that's all" He said.

I knew it meant a lot to him "Fine but I'm only staying for an hour" I told him.

We pulled up at a basketball court where the boys were already playing and I saw two girls sitting down around the side on the floor. I recognised Sharpay by her bleach blonde hair but I didn't recognise the other girl so that must have been Kelsi. I walked over to Kelsi as Troy went and greeted the guys and it made me smile seeing Kelsi sitting away from Sharpay. Kelsi stood up from where she was sitting and smiled warmly at me.

"Hey you must be Gabriella. I'm Kelsi" She said.

"Hi. I recognise you from school you play the piano" I said and she blushed in embarrassment "I've heard you play in music class you're really good" I told her.

"Thanks it's nice to know someone appreciates it" She said and threw a dirty look at Sharpay "How far along are you?" She asked.

"Six months" I answered "I could sit down on the floor but my belly's too big so I can't. Let me tell you something, if you want children don't do it this way. Don't get pregnant. Get a surrogate or adopt because pregnancy is the most uncomfortable thing in the world!" I told her and she started laughing.

Me and Kelsi hit it off! She is a really sweet girl who although she seemed naïve at times she was a really nice girl. Unlike the other girls at school who just stare at my belly she asked me questions which I preferred. If you wanted to know something then just ask I don't mind answering people's questions.

"Are you happy with Troy?" She asked me.

"Yeah I am and that surprises me because when he asked me out I thought that we would be a couple for a few weeks then we would end it but I'm happy with him and we're happy together. He's a really good boyfriend and he is always doing sweet things like sending me flowers, sending me loving text messages for when I woke up in the morning, he tells me he loves me all the time and… everything's great" I explained to her.

I needed to walk around for a little bit to get my muscles moving again so Kelsi and I decided to walk around in the park next to the basketball court for a little while. I told Troy that I was going to go for a walk and he kissed me and said he would be finished soon anyway and we can go home. I walked off with Kelsi and as we made it to the park we found some swings.

"I need to sit down" I told her and we went and sat on the swings "How long have you been with Jason now?" I asked her.

"Only a couple months but things are good he's a sweet guy" She answered and for the next twenty minutes we talked about our relationships and the baby then we decided to go back because I wanted to home and rest so we started walking back.

We got back to the basketball court I saw Chad, Zeke and Jason playing a game but Troy and Sharpay were missing so I told Kelsi I was going to go and walk around to see if I could find them. I walked around and seen two people walking towards me but it was getting dark and I couldn't see if it was Troy or not. I walked a little closer and the couple stopped walking but I kept walking towards them and I saw that it was Troy and I was about to call him but I stopped in my tracks when I seen him and Sharpay kiss.

I didn't say anything I just turned and started walking away back to the basketball court "Zeke can you drive me home please?" I asked him and he nodded and we started walking off towards his car.

As I was getting in the car Troy came running over to me and was about to speak to me but I beat him to it "Troy do not speak to me! Leave me alone" I shouted at him and pushed him away when he came towards me.

"Gabriella I know what you saw but it wasn't what it looked like I promise you! Before you get into the car I need you to listen to me please" He said but I shook my head and pushed him away again before getting in the car.

 **Troy's POV**

Zeke drove Gabriella away and I wanted to punch someone in the face! I wanted to punch Sharpay in the face! She asked me to come and have a look at her car because it was making a funny sound then when we were walking back towards the basketball court I saw Gabriella walking towards us. Sharpay kissed me! I pushed her away but it was too late Gabriella was already walking away and had her back to us. Sharpay smirked at me before walking back towards the basketball court and I ran ahead of her and Jason said that Gabriella had asked Zeke to take her home so I was going to go and explain to her.

What the hell was I going to do? I jumped in my car and drove to Gabriella's house and I pulled up as I seen her close her front door from just getting in herself so I got out of the car and went and knocked on the door but no one answered "Gabriella I know you're home just open the door and let me speak to you and explain" I said and knocked on the door louder.

She didn't answer so I went round the back and climbed up the tree that took me into her balcony. She never locks the door so I wasn't surprised that it was open. I saw her sitting on her bed with her back to the balcony. Her shoulders were shaking up and down meaning that she was crying.

"Gabriella" I said. She gasped in shock and sat up on the bed. I didn't mean to scare her "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" I told her and walked over to her bed but she got up and stood away from me "Gabriella please. It wasn't what it looked like. She kissed me and I pushed her away" I told her.

"Troy you and her kissed! Your lips touched!" She shouted at me and I saw tears stream down her face "Just leave me alone for a few days. I need to calm down and then we can go back to just being single people who are going to have a baby together" She said.

"No… please Gabriella don't do this" I pleaded with her.

"It's over" She stated.


	13. The Truth Is Out

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 13 - The Truth Is Out**

 **Gabriella's POV**  
How could Troy do this to me at six months pregnant? Didn't he think that I had enough to deal with being a pregnant teen in high school without my boyfriend kissing his ex girlfriend? I didn't know what he wanted me to do. Surely he knew that I was going to dump him when I saw them kissing but maybe that was what he wanted because he wasn't man enough to break up with me himself.

When Troy first asked me out I told him I wasn't sure about us becoming a couple but he insisted we gave it a go and we did and I fell in love with him then he cheated with her and he must of known that I was going to see them he knew I was walking around that area! Did he really have that little respect for me? I thought Troy was a good guy who loved me too but maybe I read him completely wrong and he wasn't the guy I thought he was.

Throwing my legs off my bed I went and had a shower before going back into my room and getting ready for the day ahead at school. I know today is going to be a rough day with everything going on with Troy. I didn't really want to face him right now but I need to go to school everyday to help with my attendance record. I have contemplated a sick day but I knew my mom would kill me for taking a day off when I didn't need to.

I went downstairs and saw my mom and George eating breakfast "Do you want a lift to school? I know your feet keep getting swollen" George said to me.

I ended up getting a lift from George to school and I thanked him before getting out of the car. I walked towards the school doors and was about to walk up the steps when I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Troy standing there.

"What do you want Troy? I said everything I had to say last night" I told him.

"I wanted to explain to you what really happened. She saw you coming so she kissed me but I pushed her away the second she kissed me and you were already walking away. Gabriella you have got to believe me I wouldn't do that to you. I love you. You are my girlfriend and I'm not a cheat" He said to me.

"I know what I saw Troy! You kissed her!" I exclaimed and a few people stopped and looked at us wanting to know what was going on but I was sick of being centre of attention at this school so I looked down "Don't lie to me Troy" I said quieter.

"What can I do to make you believe me? She kissed me and I pushed her away. If you didn't walk off you would have seen that. Tell me what I can do" He said.

I don't want to speak about this right now I just wanted to focus on school and graduating on time with everyone so I can prove everyone wrong and that just because I'm having a baby it doesn't mean that I won't make something of myself "Troy I'm just going to focus on school. You can have as much contact with the baby as you want. I'll let you know when I have doctors appointments" I told him and walked towards home room.

At lunchtime I didn't feel like sitting in the canteen and have everyone stare at me so I grabbed myself something to eat then went outside and sat on the front steps. It was quiet but then again it was mid March and not the warmest out. Being pregnant sends your hormones into over drive and one second I can be freezing cold then the next roasting hot. It was one of the worst things about being pregnant.

"Gabriella?" I voice questioned.

I turned around and saw Sharpay standing there. She sighed and sat down beside me. I stood up but she grabbed my arm "What?" I asked her.

"I kissed him. He didn't kiss me and he pushed me away" She said to me looking down at the floor embarrassed.

"Did Troy ask you to lie?" I asked.

"No he didn't lie. I did kiss him and he did push me away" She said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because I'm breaking up a family" She said.

"Your apology is a little too late. We're broken" I told her and stood up leaving her behind.

I used the bathroom and went to the gym where I found Troy and Jack talking about something and when Jack saw me he walked past me and smiled telling me that he was going to leave us to talk and I thanked him before walking over to Troy on the bleachers. I sat down next to him and we both sat in silence for a few moments before I started to speak "Sharpay came and spoke to me and told me what happened and I asked her why she was telling me and she told me that she was breaking up a family" I told him.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked.

"Yeah I believe you" I told him.

"Great now we can get back to normal" He said and went to hold my hand but I pulled my hand away from his.

"I meant what I said earlier Troy. I'm just going to focus on school right now I don't want to be in a relationship I have to much going on right now. Maybe when we are both in a better place we can get back together but for now Troy we just need to be friends and bring this baby up correctly" I told him.

I saw how upset he was but I needed him to know that because I wasn't ready for a relationship doesn't mean I never will be "Everything will work out in the end. I promise" I said and kissed his cheek.

I felt bad leaving Troy even though it was true that he didn't kiss her and she kissed him and he pushed her away but I needed to get my life sorted before me and Troy got into a relationship and became a real family. We rushed into it before I feel and now I wanted to make sure that this is what I wanted.

Of course I wanted to be with Troy because I am in love with him but that didn't mean that the two of us will work out in the long run. What I wanted most was a positive and good upbringing for my baby and if Troy and I can't do that being together then we'll do it as friends and nothing more. If Troy and I don't work out it will kill me because in these past few months he's been the best person in my life. I just don't want to be going backwards and forwards with him all my life.

 **Troy's POV**  
I can't believe that she left me even though I was telling the truth I thought she would forget about the whole incident and we could go back to being boyfriend and girlfriend but she left me. She actually left me even though that I was telling the truth. I decided that I wasn't going to let my family go without a fight I was going to try and get her back and I wasn't going to let her go without a fight. I loved Gabriella and I loved my baby. I'm not letting them go without a fight.

I went to Gabriella's house knocked on the front door but it wasn't Gabriella who answered the door like I hoped. It was Maria. She did not look happy to see me but she let me in and told me that Gabriella was up in her room. I went up the stairs and knocked on the bedroom door. Gabriella called for me to come in so I went in and saw her sitting at her desk.

"Troy we've spoken about everything. We don't need to talk about anything other then the baby and when I have an appointment or something then I will give you a call and we'll talk then but that's the only time we need to speak" She told me before going back to her.

"You and that baby are my family and what sort of man would I be if I didn't fight for my family. I love you and I want us to work out and be a real family. I just need you to give me another chance to prove that we can make this work and beat the odds. Prove to everyone that they were wrong about us" I pleaded with her.

"Troy please just give me some time. I'm not saying we are never going to get back together but just not right now I need some time to sort my life out properly get everything done that I need to get done, like school, graduation, getting into college just all of that stuff and then we can talk about getting back together" She explained to me.

I ended up just staying there for the rest of the evening and had some dinner with them before I told them that I should head home and when I got home my mum and dad bombarded me with questions about what is going on with Gabriella and I. Of course I had to tell them that we were no longer together and we were going to focus on school and everything first before getting back together. I didn't tell them about Sharpay kissing me because that would just cause more unnecessary drama.

I got up to my room I looked on my bedside table. There is a picture of me and Gabriella. I'm standing behind her with my hands over her stomach. We're smiling and we look so happy. The picture was only taken last month and now we wasn't even together. If Sharpay had never kissed me then we wouldn't be in this situation right now. The two of us would be happy and I could be staying the night at her place, hugging her, kissing her, talking to her stomach and telling her I love her.

I turned on my laptop and looked through some pictures of Gabriella and I and even though we wasn't together all that long we managed to take lots of pictures. Gabriella has sent me a lot of pictures throughout her pregnancy and her growing bump. I had scanned copies of sonogram pictures. Why was I driving myself so crazy about this? I'm sure me and Gabriella will work everything sooner or later and we can get back to being a family.


	14. Home Schooled

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 14 - Home Schooled (18** **th** **April)**

 **Gabriella's POV**

It's been a month since the Troy and Sharpay incident and since then things have been strained between us but we have been grown up about the situation and we have been trying to work things out much to my mother's dismay. I know she doesn't like Troy and would prefer it if me and Troy stopped having contact with each other and I moved on and found someone else but tough I don't want to make myself lonely just to make her happy. Surely I don't need all of this pressure at 7 months pregnant.

Even though Troy and I still wasn't a couple yet he still came around to mine and came to the doctors appointments still and even brought things for my house for the baby that he knew I wanted but couldn't afford. He knew I was sick of always asking my mom and George to help me pay for things so he had helped me out a great deal. My mom was getting irritated at how much time we have been spending together even though we wasn't a couple but as I had explained to her many times Troy had been great to me and had helped me out with baby things and he was there just when I needed to talk. I asked her yesterday if she would have preferred it if Troy had walked up and left me high, dry and pregnant and asked her if she would have preferred it if I was a single teen mother… another statistic but she just walked away without answering me so I knew I made my point.

I reached the steps of the school I saw Troy sitting there doing some homework so I sat down next to him "Need any help?" I asked him looking over at his maths homework and saw that he had three of the five answers wrong.

"If you don't mind. I'm really struggling with this" He told me.

Until we had to go to homeroom I tried to explain what he had to do the best way possible and I also told him that three of the answers he had given were wrong and to look over them again now that I had explained it to him and see if he got a different answer which he did.

"See you just need someone to explain it better. I know Mr Shields likes to make things difficult. Look if you ever need help with any of it then all you need to do is ask" I told him and he smiled at me before closing his books.

I got home from school I couldn't believe how good of a day I had considering it's been terrible since the day I started. Everything was starting to look up for me at school so you can imagine my shock when my mom wanted to talk to me about home school.

"Gabriella you don't need all this extra stress that you've been getting from school and all of the bullying and everything else so I have decided that you are going to be home schooled for the rest of your school year. You will not argue with me about this I have made my mind up and I called the principle already and you're tutor starts tomorrow" She explained.

"Mom I graduate in a few weeks what's the point? Do you know what… screw the tutor I don't need a tutor I'll be fine I'll just E-Mail my teachers or whatever but I'm not being officially home schooled no way! I know you have my best intentions at heart but I'm not being put down as a home schooled student. I knew I was going to have to stop going to school soon as I'm getting bigger and my due date is getting closer but I'm in shock" I told her.

For the rest of the night we spoke about everything properly for the first time and we both now understood each other. She knew how I felt about Troy and said he would give him a chance as he has been better then she thought he would be and I understood finally what it was that she was thinking. I felt like we had really connected tonight and we were going to be fine now and we could move on and both start enjoying the time we're having in our lives right now.

Around half 8 that night the front door knocked so George got up and answered it coming back moments later with Troy. I got up off my chair and we went up to my bedroom so we could talk properly. I wanted to tell Troy that I wanted us to get back together and sort everything out if he still wanted me.

"I'm actually quite glad you came round I wanted to talk to you about something" I told him as we sat on my bed "I've been thinking about us and my feelings for you and I'm ready to get back into a relationship with you… if you'll still have me that is. If you've changed your mind then fine we can forget this conversation and we can go back to just being friends. I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes and stay here if you don't want to" I explained to him.

"Of course I want to be back with you!" He exclaimed and we hugged and kissed "I can't wait to go back to school and hold your hand so everyone knows that we're a family and nothing can break us" He said and I had to break the news that I wasn't going to East High anymore.

"Troy I'm not going to be going back to East High. When I got home from school today my mum explained that she was going to get me home schooled as I was getting closer to giving birth and because of all the bullies and stuff. She thought I couldn't handle everything. She's got me a tutor and everything but I told her I didn't need one and I would be fine" I explained to him and he looked sad "Don't be sad you can still come and visit everyday" I told him.

"So you're never coming back to East High?" He asked.

"No today was my last day and I didn't even know it. I'm sorry Troy" I told him and he just shrugged his shoulders "Why don't we go out for ice cream or something? We can ask Taylor, Kelsi, Zeke and Jason to come" I suggested.

I was sitting in the ice cream parlour at a table with the girls as the guys went up to buy my ice cream and just as they were walking back with our orders the door opened and in came Chad with a couple of the other basketball guys. The guys went over to greet them but they ignored us. Troy brought Chad over to the table and Chad said hello to Kelsi and only her which I knew bothered Troy then Chad started walking out and Troy followed. I got up to go after them but Zeke told me to stay so they could sort it out amongst themselves.

 **Troy's POV**

I followed Chad outside "Chad wait a minute!" I shouted out he stopped in his tracks "Why are you acting like this? Gabriella is my girlfriend who I love and she is carrying my baby and my best friend won't even say hello to her? What the hell is your problem?" I asked him angrily.

It angered me that Gabriella would smile at him at school or say hello and he would ignore her. He throws her dirty looks and it pissed me off that he couldn't even be civil to her.

"You wanna know what my problem is? I've lost my best friend to a girl you used to hate! You bullied her as bad as the rest of us did and what because you slept with her and made her pregnant I'm supposed to stop hating her and become her best friend? You don't even come and hang out anymore with just the boys you always gotta bring her with you. Why can't you ever just hang with the boys and be the Troy you used to be, my best friend Troy not this machine she has turned you into. You're at her place after school, you hang out with her in school, if you go out she's gotta come with you. I want my buddy back and I hate her even more then I used to hate her because now she's took you and I've lost you. We were like brothers and now I'm lucky to talk to you for half an hour on your own" He stated.

"I'm sorry I can't come and hang out after school but I have things that I need to take care of now. I'm going to be a dad and I'm trying to finish school and get into a good college so me and my family can have a better life. I'm trying to do the right thing here but it seems no matter what I do someone is going to get upset by what I do. You're pissed off I hang out with Gabriella and she gets pissed when I hang out with you because you bad mouth her all the time! I'm trying to make everyone happy and it would be so much easier on me if you two could sit in the same building for ten minutes and be civil towards each other. What if I marry her? I would want no one else to be my best man but you. I wanted you to be my child's Godfather and I wanted to do so much but I can't because the two of you hate each other" I explained to him.

By this point we had sort of squared up to each other a bit and I know it must look like we're about to fight each other but I could never hit him and I knew he would never hit me "I won't be at your wedding and I won't be Godfather to your child because I hate her and I don't want anything to do with her" He told me.

"Troy is everything OK?" Gabriella's voice asked.

"See what I mean?" Chad asked angrily and stormed off.

I called him multiple times but he didn't listen he just carried on walking.

"For God sake Gabriella can't I have a conversation without you breathing down my neck?" I shouted at her and seen her look shocked at me.

"I'm gonna go home. I'll get Taylor to drive me" She said and walked back into the ice cream parlour.

I didn't mean to shout at her like that I was just irritated that her and Chad couldn't get along. There doesn't seem to be a reason why he hated her he just did and Gabriella had been civil to him for my sake and he could've done it back. He said we were like brothers and if that was true he would stick by me and be my friend when I needed him and when I told him I was in love and I was going to be a dad he could at least pretend to be happy for me. Everything was a mess and I didn't know what to do to fix it.


	15. Annabelle Or Luca

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 15 - Annabelle And Luca**

 **Gabriella's POV  
** I turned over and looked at the clock and saw that it was still early but I couldn't sleep. I was so uncomfortable and I was too hot but if I threw the covers off me I was too cold so I couldn't win. I knew I wasn't going to be getting back to sleep so I decided to get up and get something to eat. The baby started kicking so I knew that I wasn't the only one that was hungry. I put my dressing gown on and stopped off at the toilet before walking down the stairs to the kitchen where my mom was cooking "Morning sweetie. what do you want for breakfast?" She asked as I got myself a glass of water.

"I don't know. I'll have a look in the cupboards" I told her and opened one of them to see some cereal but I have that everyday "Do we have any bacon?" I asked her and she nodded pointing to the fridge. I got out some bacon and got some bread and put it in the toaster and made myself a glass of orange juice.

"Me and George are going grocery shopping later is there anything in particular that you want?" She asked and I gave her a list of things that I wanted and she rose her eyebrows at me and I gave me a sweet smile as she put the list in her pocket "Is Troy coming over today?" She asked.

I shrugged as I got the toast out of the toaster "I haven't spoken to him since he shouted at me the other night so I don't know. I don't know what the hell I did for him to shout at me" I told her and put my breakfast on my plate "I might call him later and ask him to come over but I have lots of things to do today" I told her.

"Oh yeah like what?" She asked.

"I'm going to try and chose some baby names" I said.

She started laughing softly at me "Good luck with that" She said.

A couple of hours later I had gotten showered, dressed and even straightened my hair and I was sitting on the sofa with the baby names book my mom had brought. I have been flicked through it before now but I haven't had any luck. None of the names had jumped out at me yer but I am only on the letter C so I made many names to look through. I have seen some names that I like but they are dismissed pretty quickly.

I had told Troy that he could chose the girls name and I will chose the boys name. I didn't trust him fully to find the perfect name so I was going to slip in a few choices and see what he thinks of them. If he does chose a really good name then I will be very shocked. Considering with some of the ones he mentioned a couple months ago.

 **Troy's POV**

I felt really bad for snapping at Gabriella the other night at the ice cream parlour but I was just annoyed with Chad and the position I was in. I didn't want her to think that I was mean to her for no reason so I got in my car and started driving round to her place. I got there I saw her mom and George just leaving the house and George shouted that Gabriella was in the living room and to just go in which I did. I walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the sofa reading some sort of book "Morning" I said as I came in and she looked up at me then back at her book "What are you reading?" I asked her sitting down next to her.

"It's a baby name book" She said and flicked a page of the book and I knew that I was going to have to work at this she wasn't going to make it easy for me "What names do you like?" She asked me.

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it yet. Have you found any you like?" I asked her.

"No not yet I've only had the book open for a few minutes. I'm only on the letter C" She said.

"Gabriella I didn't come here to talk about baby names. I came here to apologise for the way I spoke to you the other night it was wrong of me to shout at you but I had been arguing with Chad. I'm really sorry for speaking to you like that I really am" I told her and she closed the book and put it down on the side of the chair.

She rested her head on my shoulder and I rested my head on top of hers "I know and I should have left you two to talk because I know that I was the topic of conversation. The two of you had been shouting and I really want to thank you standing up for me but he's right you don't spend enough time with him Maybe you should go out with him tonight" She told me and I promised her that I would.

All this baby name business is harder then I thought I just thought that we would hear a name that we like and that would be it case solved but we both keep hearing names we like but then we come up with a reason not to like them. Maria told us that we wouldn't be completely happy with a name until we see the baby. She said that when she had Gabriella she had chosen the name Ashley for her but when she saw her she knew she wasn't an Ashley so she went back to the baby name book and she found the name Gabriella but Gabriella didn't have a name until she was four weeks old.

Gabriella was really starting to stress out about not having a name for the baby but we still had plenty of time although she still doesn't seem to think about it that way "Luca's a nice name" She commented and pointed it out to me in the baby name book "What do you think. Do you like it or not?" She asked.

"I like it" I told her and she smiled "Now give me the book and I will pick a girls name as you've chosen a boys name" I said and she handed the book over and I went back to the beginning of the book "I want a name that's not to common but yet it's a name that has been used" I told her and she just nodded and smiled.

I left Gabriella's after a while and decided to text Chad to see if he fancied coming out tonight with the boys but he didn't text me back so he was obviously still angry at me and I had learnt over the years that if he's in a mood with you then just leave him to cool down for a few days. When he's ready he will reply to you. I knew he didn't want me to have this baby and the few times we have spoke he keeps telling me that the baby isn't mine to annoy me and sometimes it works and other times I just have to keep telling myself that he'll come around sooner or later. I hope. I will be so gutted if Chad doesn't play a part in my child's life because he's been like a brother to me since we were in kindergarten. I always imagined my kids calling him uncle Chad and his kids calling me uncle Troy. We said we would be best man at each other's wedding.

Although I see Chad's point I can't help but feel that he's being slightly childish about the whole situation because surely he can understand that I have had to change because I am going to be a father! There are things that I need to take care of to make sure that my family is well looked after and I don't want my child to have to go without anything. Whatever the kids at school have my kid will have the upgrade. I've seen my parents struggle to give me the things I want and I don't want that for my kid and yeah I should have waited until I had a proper full time job and I was in a better place but there's nothing I can do about it now and nothing I would do to change that.

Falling onto my bed a sonogram picture of the baby was sitting up against a photo of me and Chad. I picked up the picture and laid down on my bed just staring at it. It was one of them 3D scans so you could see the shape of the baby's face and it was beautiful, defiantly one good looking kid but have you seen Gabriella? No child of hers is going to be ugly she's absolutely gorgeous in every way possible.

I think Gabriella being pregnant has made her more beautiful because she has a glow and it makes her eyes stand out and her tan seem darker. Before the glow she was beautiful with her long dark hair falling down her back, her bright smile that lit up a room and her infectious laughter. I felt lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend and I knew our child would take after her in looks especially if it was a girl.

Speaking of girls I had to find a girls name! I put the picture back and got onto my laptop where I googled and found some websites but there top 100 names didn't stand out to me so I knew I was going to have to look a little more in depth and then one caught my attention.

Annabelle.

The name stood out to me like a sore thumb it was a beautiful name and even though the name wasn't 'in fashion' it was still used and I really liked it. If the baby is a girl I can imagine her being called Annabelle. I grabbed my phone and text Gabriella to let her know that I found a name:

 _Annabelle_

She would know what I was on about. My phone pinged and seen I had a text back:

 _Perfect. I'm surprised you found a good name_

So it was settled then we had chosen the name, Luca or Annabelle.


	16. Moving

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 16 - Moving (29** **th** **May)**

 **Gabriella's POV**  
I had another two more weeks until my baby was due and I have never been more uncomfortable in my life. Then again I say that every day but this is what you have to put up with when you get pregnant but it was my own fault really. I am nearly due and I have felt the baby move, heard the baby's heart beat, seen the baby on the ultrasound and chosen a name for the baby it all seemed more real and I wouldn't change any of it for the world. I was so excited to become a mother and Troy a father. He has been working so many extra hours to save up money to buy all the last minute bits and he said that he was going to start putting money away so we can move in together with the baby and be a real family together.

I know lately he feels really under pressure not that he would speak to me about it but I hope he comes through it and soon. When the baby is born I'm going to need him 100%. His mind needs to be on the baby and not on his issue's with Chad or whatever it is that's pissing him off. I have asked him numerous times but he just didn't seem to be able to confide in me the way I could confide in him.

I don't have time to think about Troy right now I have to think about my baby! I rubbed my swollen stomach and started thinking about the birth. To be honest I was terrified more of the birth then the labour. I didn't know what to expect. No books can tell you how it will be and how it will feel because everyone is different. I did know that I wanted to do it as naturally as possible because I wanted to feel everything of the experience and I only wanted Troy to be in the delivery room with me. The birth of the baby was something I think Troy and I need to share alone and then I have a couple of hours as a family and then we'll allow visitors. We just wanted them few hours to ourselves to bond and be alone as a family.

Of course my mother didn't see it like that. She saw it as Troy and I trying to leave her out but it wasn't like that and George knew it and he tried to help me explain it to my mom. I just personally think that the birth experience should just be us as it would be the first time the three of us would be a family. I think she needs to accept the face that I'm not a little girl anymore who needs her mommy to hold her hand for everything. I was a mother myself now and I had to do this on my own.

Becoming a mother made me realise that although I'm still a high school student I'm not a teenager anymore I am now an adult and I need to start thinking like an adult and not a child, it was a big change for me but I had to do it. The baby kicked and I tickled the spot where the baby's foot was and the baby kicked again making me giggle and I did that a couple of more times before needing to pee so I somehow managed to get up off the sofa and I waddled up the stairs to the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom I heard someone coming up the stairs and started panicking thinking it was a burglar or something then I saw Troy and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You OK?" He asked worried.

"Yeah you scared me is all" I told him as he approached me and I kissed him and we went into my bedroom and sat on the bed "Have a good day at work?" I asked him as he started taking his dirty t-shirt off and putting it in the clothes hamper in my room and getting one of his clean ones out of the drawer.

"Work is work. I have to talk to you about something actually" He said and came and sat next to me on the bed "I've been thinking about us living here with your mom and all the baby stuff that seems to be taking over her house. It isn't fair really and I know you want us to get our own place so we can become a proper family and everything. My aunt is moving to California and said we could have her two bed apartment. She'll be our landlord and she understands our situation and is willing to let us have six months free rent as long as we pay for all the other utilities" He explained to me.

Six months free rent? Nowhere is going to give us a better deal "So we can move into the apartment and it'll be ours? We'll have our own apartment?" I questioned not believing what he was telling me.

"Yeah we can move in there. Permanently" He said.

"When can we move in?" I asked excitedly.

He started laughing "We can move in whenever we want she's already moved all of her stuff out but she's left us her sofa, fridge freezer, oven, microwave and the TV stand. Really all we need to take is your bed cause it's bigger then mine, the baby stuff, I'll take the wardrobe out of my room as it's bigger then your one and you're chest of drawers My parents are getting a new TV for the living room and said that we could have their old one" He explained.

All of this seemed to good to be true but I wasn't going to dwell on that I was going to go along with it and I wanted to move in there before the baby was born to make things more easier "Well if we're going to move in I think we should do it before the baby is born that way we're not trying to move place with a baby who cannot be left alone at any point" I said to him.

"Well as we've only got a few things to move I guess we could start moving tomorrow if you want we'll just need to tell your mom and George as my mom and dad already know. What do you think your mom will say?" He asked.

"Tensions between us are high right now due to her not being in the delivery room so I don't think she'll take it that well but we'll see" I said with a shrug.

Mom and George came in from work so Troy and I went down stairs and asked them to sit down on the sofa so we could talk to them and Troy explained the situation to them both and that we wanted to start moving out tomorrow so we're there by the time I have the baby and as I knew she would. My mom flipped out

"Moving in together? I think the two of you having a baby out of wedlock is bad enough but to move in together too? No I don't think so" She said shaking her head "I let Troy stay here but I can control things. It's under my roof but living together in your own place where I don't know what's going on is not going to happen" she said.

"Mom. Troy and I want to be a real family and we can't do that living here. We're crowded here and there's going to be more space taken up when the baby gets here and people bring gifts and everything it's the most logical solution. I need to start thinking like a mother now and this is what's best" I told her.

"It would have been best to not get pregnant in the first place!" She shouted.

"Well we're going to start moving things out tomorrow whether you like it or not" I told her and stood from where I was sitting and went up the stairs.

Troy and I got back to my bedroom and Troy started packing up all the baby's stuff and put them in a suitcase. He said he was going to go to his place and start packing up his clothes and I said I would do mine and as I was halfway through my door knocked. I saw George standing there and I smiled at him and he came in and started helping me with my clothes (So glad I had already done my underwear)

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm OK but I just wish that she would see things from my point of view. Every time I tell her something she just seems to see all the negative's. What other land lord is going to give us six month free rent and leave all she left for us? No one. Troy and I cannot afford to get a place with nothing in it or a place where we have to pay that much rent. This six months free rent gives us a chance to save up it gives us a chance to be able to pay everything without struggling so much" I explained to him.

"I know what you mean but you know what your mom is like. She doesn't like the fact that your all grown up now and becoming a mother and you don't need her anymore. She still wants to feel like she's needed and she wants you to make her feel like you can't live your life without her there next to you holding your hand" He said to me.

"But she needs to accept that I am a mother and I need to think about what's best for my family and us moving into our own place is the best thing for us. We need our own space and we need to figure things out for ourselves. Of course I'm going to need my mom there to help me do things. I don't know how to be a mother and she's already done it so I'm going to need her but I also need to know how to do it myself" I told him.

I got into bed that night I turned over and looked at Troy's side of the bed which was empty as he decided to stay at his parents house for the night and I missed him. I really missed him and I grabbed his pillow and cuddled it to me. I smelt it and could smell his cologne and smiled to myself and closed my eyes making me think hard enough I could imagine that it was Troy I was hugging to me not my pillow.

I woke up the next morning and I was still hugging Troy's pillow but I was facing the other way. I needed to pee so I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and did my business before coming out and going back into my bedroom where I saw Troy sitting on my bed smiling at me.

"Hi" I said softly and went over to him and kissed him before sitting next to him.

"Good sleep?" He asked and I nodded "Well I've packed all my clothes and I've managed to get us some helpers for the move today and they will be here in…" He turned and looked at the clock "One hour so get you cute little butt up so I can start unscrewing the bed" He said and I kissed him before getting up.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story so far. I really hope there are more reviews to come. The first write of this story had over 100 reviews... please please please review once you have read the chapter. I love you guys so much, especially the ones that have been there since day 1 and have read both versions of this story and the others as well. I appreciate all of you more then you will ever know! XXX**


	17. Annabelle

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 17 - Annabelle (15** **th** **June)**

 **Troy's POV  
** Graduation day! I never thought this day would come around but now it's finally here part of me wants everything to stop and slow down. I don't want to graduate and become an adult I want to stay in high school forever but I need to get this diploma and go to college so I can take care of my family. Of course Gabriella managed to graduate early because it's Gabriella and she's smart and amazing. Things were finally coming together for us now. We lived in a nice apartment in a nice part of town. I'm working, we're both high school graduates and Gabriella's due date has come and gone already and she was going to be induced in three days if she doesn't go into labour before that.

She did say last night that she had a 'funny' feeling in her stomach and I did ask her if she wanted to go the hospital or call the doctor but she said that she was fine. The one thing that bugged me about Gabriella was when she told me she was fine when we all knew that she wasn't. If she was in pain she would tell you that she's fine and she doesn't need anything and there was no need for doctors. She is a proud person which was her problem.

I walked into the bedroom and saw her sitting up in bed holding her stomach "You OK?" I asked her and she nodded before removing her hand and getting up off the bed and walking into the bathroom "Gabriella if something doesn't feel right then we should call the doctor" I told her but she closed the door on me so I couldn't get in "Gabriella!" I shouted and banged on the door "What's wrong? Don't tell me your fine because you're not!" I shouted.

Finally she opened the door looking panicked "My water's broke" She stated and started crying "Troy the baby's coming and I'm scared" She told me and I hugged her.

We went to the bedroom and I grabbed the hospital bag and car seat to bring the baby home and Gabriella put her slippers home "Call my mom, the hospital, your parents and make sure you call the school and tell them that you won't be there for graduation" She stated as we walked down to the car.

We got to the hospital and they were expecting us so thankfully they had everything ready and waiting for her. We went straight through to the delivery room and the doctors started doing all the checks on Gabriella and hooking her up to all the machines and whilst they did all of that I called her mom, my parents, the school and our close friends and told them what was going on and told them that we didn't want visitors until after the baby was born because we wanted to do this experience together.

Gabriella was all checked and strapped up I went into the room and saw her laying on the bed with a fan plugged in over her head to keep her cool "Is there anything you need?" I asked her and she shook her head "How's the pain?" I asked.

"It's not to bad right now but I know it's going to get worse and I'm terrified. I've told them that I didn't want an epidural but I don't know how much pain I can handle" She told me. I grabbed her hand and felt her hand was sweating "Can you get me some ice please?" She asked me and I nodded and went and found some ice and brought it back to her "Thanks. I'm so hot and nasty" She said as she started sucking on some ice.

"How far along are you?" I asked her.

"I'm only 3cm dilated so we still have a long way to go" She told me. I put my hand on her stomach and could feel the baby moving around "That machine there monitor's the baby's heart rate" She said pointing to a machine. I had a look at it but didn't really understand anything that's on it "It's normal… so far" She told me.

I got the camera out and started taking some pictures of her which irritated her but I wanted her to remember this experience. I want her to see what she looked like. Although she was beautiful she looked funny with her hair all frizzy and all over the place like it was and she honestly looked like she was drugged up. Her eyes were huge. I put the camera away before she beat me up and sat down next to her and held her hand as another contraction came. I put my hand on her stomach as she had a contraction and felt it. it was one of the most strange things I have ever felt in my life.

The doctor came in an hour later and checked her to see how far along she was and Gabriella was now 5cm along so we were halfway there! Gabriella saw it as the glass was half full and I seen it as it was half empty but either way their was progress and we were moving along and soon we would have our little baby "How you feeling?" I asked her for the millionth time and I knew she was getting irritated at me.

"I'm fine Troy" She said.

As time went on I was becoming more frustrated then Gabriella was! I was just such an impatient person and doing all of this waiting around was just not doing all that good for me. Every contraction she had I felt it and I even had a sneaky look as the doctor checked her to see how far along she was. That was so weird.

Four hours later and it's time to push! I held up Gabriella's left leg and held her hand as the contractions hit her and she pushed. She was pushing for dear life and she looked exhausted and after the fourth push it was started to show "I can't push anymore. I'm too exhausted" She said as she threw her head back on the pillow and started to sob "I can't do it" She said again.

"OK calm down we don't want your heart rate or the baby's heart rate going up any higher right now OK. We'll give you a second to have a drink and take a few breaths and then we'll continue" The doctor said and she nodded.

Gabriella calmed herself down and had a couple of ice cubes she said she was ready to start pushing again and on the next contraction she pushed. The nurse said she could see the head so I let go of Gabriella's hand and got the camera and started filming my baby being born. Not that Gabriella like me filming her vagina. She pushed two more times and the baby was delivered "It's a girl" The doctor said and I actually started crying.

I went over to Gabriella's head and kissed her on the lips "You did it. She's perfect" I said as the nurse handed the baby to Gabriella. I placed a kiss on the top of my daughters head and kissed Gabriella again "My girls" I said with a smile.

"Annabelle. Troy she gorgeous" She said and started crying to "You to hold her?" She asked and I nodded and took her off Gabriella. She was so tiny and I was scared holding her but it felt right and she didn't cry so that was one thing.

I sat down in the chair next to Gabriella's bed as she was cleaned up and I just kept staring at her. I couldn't believe I could create something so beautiful as Annabelle but then again have you seen Gabriella? Any child of Gabriella's was going to be beautiful.

"Oh Annabelle you are so gorgeous. My baby girl" I said to her and sniffed back a few tears not wanting to cry all over her.

Annabelle was taken to the nursery after I had gotten a helpful nurse to take some pictures of me, Gabriella and Annabelle. As soon as everyone had left Gabriella fell asleep so I took this chance to send a quick text, I didn't really want to spend time on the phone with everyone, letting everyone know that Annabelle was finally here.

 _Annabelle Lauren Bolton_  
 _Born at 14:34_  
 _Weighed 6 pound 3 ounces_

Within a few moments I had multiple text messages with people offering their congratulations and I put my phone back in my pocket on silent. I didn't want to spend time on it and reply to everyone and Gabriella was still asleep so I went to the nursery and saw Annabelle laying awake in the little cot and smiled at her.

"Which one's yours?" The nurse asked and I pointed to Annabelle, she checked my 'daddy' bracelet against Annabelle's to make sure I was telling the truth and let me in. I picked her up and sat in a chair at the back of the nursery holding my little baby girl.

"Annabelle I want to make some promises to you right now. Promises that I won't go back on. I know that your mom and I are not married and we haven't got a lot of income but I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you have everything that you need and want. I promise you that I'll be the best dad that I can be. I'm not going to be great at first but once I learn how you work I'll be great. I promise that I'll teach you how to swim, I promise to stand by you with everything you chose to do in life, whether it be an athlete, an actress, a singer, a dancer, a lawyer, a doctor, a teacher, a race car driver. Anything you want I promise and my last promise to you is that I promise to die for you and do everything in my power to make sure nothing bad happens to you and you live a happy, exciting, fulfilled and safe life" I brought her up to me and I kissed her head again "God. I never knew I could love someone so much. Don't get me wrong I love your mother but… a father's love for his child… his daughter is unbeatable" I told her.

Every promise that I just made to her I will keep because I want my daughter to be happy and I want to be the best dad I could possibly be. My dad was amazing so if I'm half the dad to Annabelle that my dad was to me then I know that I've done a good job and I can hold my head up high.

"There's someone here to see you" The nurse said to me and indicated to the door. I looked over and saw Chad standing there "Is her OK to come in?" She asked me and I nodded. She ushered Chad in and made sure he cleaned his hands "I don't normally let people who are not the parents in so I can only let you stay a couple minutes" She told Chad and he thanked her and she left us alone.

"What do you think?" I asked indicating to Annabelle.

"She's beautiful. Sure she's yours?" He asked with a smile.

"I know I can't believe it myself. Want to hold her?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I got this for her" He said and handed me a pink blanket and a small pink teddy bear and I thanked him as I handed her over to him "I just want to say that I'm really sorry for everything. I realise that I was being childish and stupid. I've got to accept the fact that you're a boyfriend and father now. You're not the same Troy who used to be my best friend but I think now you'll be better and if the offer still stands I'd love to be her Godfather" He said.

"Of course. Who else is going to be Godfather to my baby?" I questioned and he chuckled which made Annabelle cry so I took her back "You're a natural. She's going to be a little heart breaker I'm telling you, she'll be fighting them off" Chad said.

"I'll be fighting them off" I said laughing "My baby isn't allowed a boyfriend until she's at least forty" I told him.

"We'll be fighting them off. No one's hurting her" Chad said.

* * *

 **Finally Chad and Troy make up and baby Bolton is finally here!**


	18. Acceptance Letter

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 18 - Acceptance Letter (27** **th** **July)**

 **Gabriella's POV  
** Annabelle started crying from her mosses basket so I got up from my seat and picked her up before walking into the kitchen. I made her a bottle then went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa and I fed her. She was now 6 weeks old and Troy and I had worked out a routine but things were still hard because we were still learning how to be parents properly. We still struggled with doing things properly but we were getting there. Troy has been working all day everyday so I mainly took care of Annabelle on my own during the day and Troy would do the night feeds for me so I could have a rest but I woke up when she woke up anyway so it didn't really matter if Troy was doing the night feeds or not.

I had finished feeding and burping Annabelle I held her for a while whilst the milk went through her system and then she needed her diaper changed and just. I was putting the new one on as the front door opened and closed then Troy came into the living room "How are my girls?" He asked as he gave me a kiss. I finished changing her diaper and handed her to Troy.

"We're OK. How was work?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen with the dirty diaper.

"Work's work" He replied. I went back into the living room and saw Troy laying on the sofa with Annabelle laying on his chest, she had fallen back to sleep "Why don't you go for a nap or something you look tired, I'll take care of her" He said.

I loved him! "Thank you" I said and kissed Troy's lips and placed a kiss on Annabelle's head before going into the bedroom. I climbed into bed placing my head on the pillows and I grabbed the duvet and wrapped it around myself to make me all cosy. I was about to fall asleep when a white envelope sticking out of Troy's drawer caught my eye. Why was Troy hiding an envelope from me? As usual my curiosity for the better of me and I got out of bed and grabbed the envelope and opened it.

 _Dear Mr Bolton,  
After looking over your application, I am pleased to inform you that we have accepted your application at the University of Albuquerque. We offer you a full scholarship to the Health, Exercise & Sports Sciences_ _department. We are confident that you will make a valuable contribution to the University's tradition of scholarship. We are sure that with choosing the University of Albuquerque you will go far. If you have any questions or concerns please don't hesitate to call 3423-2342. Please contact us by August 1st to let us know if you whish to accept the scholarship.  
Kind Regards  
Sandra Hopkins  
Director of Administrations_

Troy's been accepted for a full scholarship and he never told me? Why didn't he tell me? I never even knew he applied for Exercise & Sports Sciences. I thought he wanted to play basketball? What is going on with him? Me and Troy talked about college months ago and I said that I wanted to take a year out to concentrate on being a mother but I told Troy if he wanted to go to college then to go I wasn't going to stop him. In fact I want him to go to college because then at least one of us has a college education. I can't help but wonder if all of this is down to me and Annabelle. Does he feel like he can't go because of us? Either way a full scholarship is an amazing opportunity and it doesn't come around everyday and he has to take it there's no question about it.

I went into the living room where Troy was still laying on the sofa with Annabelle on his chest "Care to explain this?" I questioned as he looked my way and I help up the acceptance letter and he sighed "Troy I thought you wanted to play basketball? Why didn't you tell me anything about this? You have to take it" I stated.

"Gabriella I can't take it. I have to work so that I can provide for you and Annabelle. If I go to college I will lose my shifts at work and I can't afford that to happen. I promised Annabelle that I would do everything I can for her and right now I can't go to college" He told me.

"You're talking crazy. You can go to college if that's what you want to do. If you want what's best for her then you'll go to college and get a college education. I can't go to college because I have to be a mother right now so you go" I said.

He stood up and walked with Annabelle to her room and came back out a little while later with the baby monitor "Gabriella will you listen to me for a minute. I can't afford to lose any shifts at work. If I lose shifts then we're going to struggle to pay the bills… yeah we don't have to pay rent right now but we will have to soon and I don't want us to be struggling to make ends meat. That's not what I want for Annabelle and it's defiantly not what's best for her" He explained.

I sat down on the sofa and put my head in my hands. The sofa dipped down beside me and Troy's arm went across my shoulders "Troy please take it. I will never forgive myself if I don't make you take it" I told him and could feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I can't" He simply said.

"What did you want to do?" I asked him.

"Be gym teacher… like my dad" He answered.

"Then do it" I stated.

"I need to work" He replied.

"What if I got a job? A weekend one. I'm sure my mom would look after Annabelle or George or your mom and dad would watch her for a few hours. Please Troy I'll do anything just take the scholarship" I told him.

The tears were now falling down my cheeks. I stood up and went into the kitchen to get some tissue and I heard Troy following me. He put his arms around me from behind and placed a kiss on my shoulder "I don't want you to be working and rushing around and Annabelle spending less time with us. I'll take the scholarship but we're going to struggle with money" He said.

"I don't care about money Troy I really don't. I just want you to be able to look back on your life when you're old and say you have no regrets. I don't want to be the reason you didn't go to college" I explained.

"I don't have any regrets. You and Annabelle are my life now and I'll do everything I can to make sure the two of you are looked after" He said.

After all of that I was suddenly not tired anymore so I went back into the living room with Troy and I sat on the sofa. I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around me bringing me closer to him and he placed a kiss on my head "I love you" I whispered to him.

"I love you too" He whispered back.

I woke up and saw that I was in bed. I don't remember coming to bed. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa with Troy and he carried me to bed or something. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6am and knew that any second now Annabelle was going to start crying for her feed. I looked to my left and saw Troy fast asleep in an awkward looking position. His mouth was wide open and he was snoring loud which he had been doing a lot lately.

As if on cue Annabelle started crying and I threw the covers off me and got Annabelle out of her crib and went into the kitchen where I made her bottle and went into the living room and fed her. Moments later Troy came into the living room yawning and scratching his head "Morning" He said and gave me and Annabelle a kiss.

"Morning. Good sleep?" I asked.

"I think I slept funny. My neck hurts a little" He answered.

"Well when I woke up you looked like you were sleeping awkwardly" I told him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine in a couple hours. I'm just going to have a quick shower to get ready for work" He said and went towards the bathroom. As he walked away I couldn't help but stare at him, he was topless and had only his boxers on which made his butt look very good "Stop staring Montez" He said.

I just giggled and turned around to see Annabelle still drinking but she had fallen back to sleep "Wake up Annabelle. You've got to finish this" I told her softly and took the bottle out of her mouth which woke her up and when she finished her bottle. I burped her and put her in her mosses basket. I went and got her baby bath and her bath supplies before coming back into the living room to see she was asleep again "Sorry baby" I said as I picked her up and started undressing her.

When she was all nice, clean, fresh, changed and dressed I put her in her mosses basket and Troy came out of the bedroom all showered and dressed for work "You go have a shower and I'll keep an eye on her" Troy said "I might even make breakfast" He said with a smile.

"Well aren't you lovely" I said and kissed him before going into the bathroom, this was my daily routine.


	19. Struggles

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 19 - Struggles (17** **th** **October)**

 **Gabriella's POV  
** Annabelle was four months old and she was absolutely amazing! She is very interactive and she it's getting harder and harder to feed her because lately she seems to be distracted by every single thing that's going on. Her head is moving constantly when she hears the smallest noise or sees the smallest of movements but it was amazing seeing her develop every single day. She has her own little personality now. She's a little daddy's girl and starts laughing and smiling as soon as Troy gets in from or college and as soon as he picks her up she puts her head on his shoulder and falls asleep and I couldn't fault Troy as a father. He was absolutely amazing with her. After working and being at college as soon as he comes home he goes straight to her and he does everything he can for her, he feeds her, changes her, baths her, puts her to sleep, plays with her. He was the perfect dad.

Things with Annabelle and Troy were great but things between Troy and I wasn't as good right now but I know that's only because he was struggling with juggling work, college, being a boyfriend and being a father. As soon as Annabelle goes to bed the two of us will sit down on the sofa with our dinners and as soon as I ask him about his day and make general conversation he snaps. He tells me it's none of my business, that I need to stop nagging him then he'll get up and go for a shower.

Troy and I argued the other night and I told him that if he was struggling with everything then to help take some of the load off then I would get a weekend job then he can chill out with Annabelle at the weekend and he can spend time with her just the two of them. He told me he didn't want that and he said things were going to change but they haven't. He still snaps at me and treats me like crap even though I've done nothing wrong. All I do is take care of Annabelle all day, clean the apartment, make his food, clean his washing and then I'll be lucky to get a full night sleep.

Honestly there isn't much more else that I can do. If he's falling out of love with me then he needs to just tell me so I can move back in with my mom and I can try to adjust to life as a single mother. If it wasn't for Annabelle then Troy and I probably wouldn't be friends in the first place, He would've still been bullying me until we left school then we would have went to different colleges and we would've seen each other again. I know that and Troy knows that.

The front door closed and Troy walked into the living room going straight over to Annabelle, completely ignoring me, he picked her up and started baby talking to her and making her laugh. He sat down on the other side of the sofa from me and started playing with Annabelle "Aren't you looking gorgeous today" He said in a baby voice and placed a kiss on her cheek "This is the outfit Grandma and Grandpa got you. Let's take a picture and send it to them" He said and put her down on the sofa and got his phone out. He started snapping away then he picked her up again.

Annabelle went to bed an hour and a half later and as Troy put her down for the night I made us some dinner. Troy came in and made himself a drink of water and went into the living room, he still hadn't uttered a word to me since he came in. I put the dinner on two plates and went into the living room and handed Troy his dinner and I didn't even get a thank you "Thank you Gabriella. It was really nice of you to make me a nice dinner" I said sarcastically and sat on the other end of the sofa.

"You got something to say?" He asked turning to me.

"Actually yes I do. I know you're working hard with college and your job and you're amazing with Annabelle when you come home but you cannot treat me like this anymore. You act like I'm not even here. You haven't spoke a single word to me since you came home. When was the last time you said I love you? Or even thank you for taking care of Annabelle, cleaning the apartment, doing your washing, making your dinner?" I questioned.

He sighed in annoyance and put the full plate of food on the coffee table "I am really not in the mood to have this conversation today" He stated.

"You're never in the mood. Troy if you don't want to be with me anymore then just say it" I told him angrily.

"Gabriella if I didn't want to be here then I wouldn't. I'm going to take a shower" He said standing up.

"Stop walking away from me!" I shouted.

"Don't shout you'll wake her" He told me sternly.

"Then talk to me, give me a cuddle, or a kiss, tell me you love me… just something" I said calmly.

He didn't say anything he just went to the bathroom. I heard the shower come on and I started crying. My relationship with Troy was coming to an end and we both knew it. It was just a matter of time before one of us snaps and ends up but who will it be? I am angry at Troy all the time and he just doesn't seem to care about me anymore. I wiped my tears and stood up grabbing mine and Troy's full plates and took them into the kitchen where I dumped the dinner in the bin and put the plates in the sink. I didn't want to live like this for the rest of my life. I couldn't.

The shower turned off ten minutes later as I sat on the sofa with my knees brought up to my chest and my arms around my knees. Tears were still running down my face and I wanted to stop because I didn't want him to see me like this but no matter what I did they just kept flowing like a waterfall.

He came into the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist and grabbed his drink before going to the bedroom where he closed the door behind him. I needed to talk to him so we could have this out once and for all. I wanted to know what was bothering him so much because it can't just be work and college there has to be something that he isn't telling me about but why wouldn't he tell me? If he isn't telling me something then it was something bad. I didn't care because Troy and I could work through this together like we normally do. Couldn't we?

I went into the bedroom and saw him laying on the bed watching a movie on the TV "Gabriella I don't want to argue that's I'm in here so if that's what you want then please just leave me alone" He said not even looking at me.

"Troy I don't want to argue with you but I want to know why you're acting like this? Just please tell me what's going on" I pleaded.

"There's nothing going on" He answered.

"Then obviously you just don't care" I said.

"About what?" He asked.

"About me" I replied.

I left the bedroom and went into the bathroom and locked the door so he couldn't get in. I started running a bath and as I waited for it I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe how low I had run myself. I had black circles under my eyes, no make up, my hair was messy, I was wearing sweats and I was crying so I had red blotches all over my cheeks.

Maybe this was the problem… he's not attracted to me anymore. I took my clothes off and stood sideways and seen that my stomach wasn't as flat and toned as it used to be, I had a 'mommy belly' as my mom would say and she would tell me that there was nothing wrong with that and I looked fine. Clearly though I didn't look fine because if I did then things between Troy and I might be better. He said it himself that there was nothing else going on and when I said he didn't care about me I didn't see him chasing after me and telling me that I was wrong did you?

All of it made sense now. I didn't look like what I used to and because of that Troy doesn't care about me anymore or show me that he loves me. I didn't have Troy down as the shallow type but how well did I really now him? We haven't been together that long and we were more focused on what to do with the baby situation then getting to know each other properly but I guess when you have a baby at this age you don't.

I hope Annabelle never makes the same mistakes I did. Not that I think she's a mistake I just wish that when she is 16 and 17 years old she doesn't go and sleep with somebody and end up pregnant and living like me and Troy are now because it's no life really. My baby girl deserves much better then that. I really do wish that I had waited to have a baby until I had finished college, gotten married, had a house, a steady job… not living in a small apartment trying to make ends meat at 17.

After my bath I wrapped a towel around me and went into the bedroom and got my pjs. Troy didn't say anything to me and I didn't say anything to him either. I just got my pjs and left the bedroom closing the door behind me. I went into the bathroom and got changed before going into the living room where I curled up on the sofa and started crying some more.

The bedroom door opened and I heard Troy walk towards the living room. He sat down next to me on the sofa and put his arms around me "I love you so much and I know you keep the three of us together by everything you do and I probably don't tell you enough but I really appreciate it. I think you're the most amazing, beautiful, smart and amazing mother I have ever met and I'm sorry for acting like an asshole you don't deserve it" He explained to me and kissed me.


	20. The Fight

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 20 - The Fight**

 **Gabriella's POV  
** It's been three days since the last argument between Troy and I. He promised again that things would get better but the next day he went back to ignoring me and acting like I didn't exist or something. I hadn't said anything this time though because I knew that I would be wasting my time and I knew things weren't going to change so I had to make a decision. Do I stay or do I go? I could see pros and cons to both options but I think it was evident that in the end I was going to have to leave. I couldn't take all of this anymore. It was more draining dealing with our stuff then it was looking at Annabelle all day and it shouldn't be like that.

When I get up in the morning I should be happy to see Troy and I should be happy that we're together but I don't. When I wake up in the morning I look over at Troy and frown because I know that nothing is going to change and he's going to carry acting like he doesn't care. I wish he would just tell me that he doesn't want to be with me anymore instead of acting like this. I knows that if we wasn't together I wouldn't stop him being a father to Annabelle I'm not like that.

I picked up Annabelle from her cot and hugged her to me "Oh baby why does your daddy do this to me? Why can't he love me half as much as he loves you? I know you love your daddy and want your mommy and daddy to be together but daddy doesn't treat mommy the way he should. We would be OK if we were on our own wouldn't we?" I questioned her in a baby voice.

She just started laughing at me which made me smile. I laid her down on the sofa and pulled her little top up above her belly and started blowing raspberry's on her belly which made he laugh loudly. She kicked her legs in excitement and I placed a kiss on her cheek. She looked sad when I stopped blowing raspberry's so I started doing it again which made her laugh and kick her legs in excitement again. I looked at the clock and saw that Troy would be home any minute from work and I wasn't looking forward to it at all. Annabelle doesn't ignore me or treat me like I wasn't wanted like Troy does and I hate feeling like I'm not wanted, needed, loved…

As if on cue the front door opened and closed then moments later Troy walked into the living room and he picked Annabelle up and pulled her top back down "Hello princess. Have you been a good girl today?" He asked her in a baby voice. She put her head on his shoulder and he cuddles her back "You love your daddy?" He asked her again and walked into the bedroom with her and closed the door behind him as if I wasn't here once again.

I walked into the bedroom to see Troy laying on the bed with Annabelle laying on his chest asleep. Troy was about to fall asleep when I walked in but I woke him "Can we talk?" I asked him nicely.

"Let me put her to bed" He said and carefully picked her up and walked out of the room for a few moments then came back into the bedroom and closed the bedroom door behind him "What do you want to talk about?" He asked and came and sat next to me on the bed.

"You said two days ago that you loved me and appreciated me. You tell me all these… lies… and then now a couple of days later you act like I don't exist and I'm sick of this Troy. Believe me when I say this, if things don't change and I mean really change then I'm walking and I'm taking Annabelle with me" I told him and he rolled his eyes "Don't roll your eyes at me! I mean it Troy. If you don't change then I am leaving for good" I stated getting angry at him. He clearly wasn't taking me seriously.

"I have got so much more on my mind right now then my relationship with you. I am trying to be a father, I'm working hard at college and my job and when I come home everyday I've got to listen to you tell me that I don't love you. Gabriella if I didn't love you then I wouldn't be here it's that simple" He told me as if it was nothing.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's going on with you I don't like you keeping secrets from me" I pleaded with him.

"Don't worry about anything" He said.

"Don't worry about anything? Troy whatever is bothering you is bothering us and I'm sick and tired of it" I told him.

"How about we go out tomorrow night and we'll talk properly. I'll ask my parents to have Annabelle for the night" He suggested.

Troy went and dropped Annabelle off at his parents house whilst I got myself ready for the dinner date we were having. This was going to be the first night I've been out since having Annabelle and I was excited but I knew over dinner we were going to have to talk about everything that's going on and I was worried he was going to end things with me at dinner or something. I looked in the mirror as I applied my make up and I looked myself over once I had done it and went to my closet and got the outfit I had already picked out in my mind and put it on.

I heard the front door close and went out the bedroom to see Troy standing there smiling at me "You look beautiful" He told me and approached me. He gave me a kiss "Why don't you finish getting ready we have some time till our reservation" He told me and I went into the bedroom again and started working on my hair.

I was completely ready I went into the living room and saw Troy sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels. I looked at the watch I put on and saw we had a little time "Thank you for taking me to dinner tonight I really appreciate it. I know things have been strained between us for a while now but hopefully after tonight we can put all of that behind us and we can move on together as a family" I said to him.

"All of our problems are not going to be resolved after going for one dinner" He said. Just like that, he was telling me one minute I was beautiful and then the next he was acting like he didn't really care about going out.

"I'm sick of your mood swings" I stated.

"I'm taking you out to dinner and I'm going to tell you what's going on and yet here you are still complaining about everything! I can't say anything without you wanting to argue about it. You keep saying that you're sick and tired of this but what about me? Have you asked me what I feel? No you haven't because all you care about is making sure that you're getting the attention that you want" He said angrily standing up from his seat.

"Screw dinner Troy!" I shouted and started walking towards the bedroom.

He grabbed my hand making me turn around and face him "Don't walk away! You're the one that wants to talk about everything so let's talk!" He shouted back.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'm sick of doing everything to make you and Annabelle happy and getting it thrown back in my face. You don't give a shit about me. All you care about is someone showing you some attention!" He said tightening his grip on me.

"Let go of me" I said turning away from him so I didn't look at him.

He let go of me and I leaned myself up against the wall "When was the last time you told me you loved me? When was the last time you tried to kiss me? When was the last time you wanted to make love to me? You tell me I don't do any of that for you but when do you do that for me? Can you honestly say hand on heart that you're innocent?" He questioned.

"So it's all my fault?" I asked. I had started shouting again.

"No! I'm not blaming you but you need to stop all this going on like I'm the worst boyfriend ever" He shouted back.

"You are!" I screamed back out of anger.

I saw Troy's fist come and I closed my eyes expecting the punch to be aimed at me but when I heard the impact from his fist I didn't feel a thing but I turned my head and seen a hole in the wall next to me head. I gasped in shock at what he had done and I pushed him away from me. I stood there and watched him in disbelief at what he had just done. Since finding out I was pregnant Troy hadn't shown any violence to me at all "I'm a bad boyfriend? How can you say that? I'm paying for everything so you can sit here on your fat ass and do nothing! I'm paying for everything that allows the three of us to live here. I'm a bad boyfriend? Do it all on your own and then we'll see how bad I really am!" He was screaming at me and now I was scared.


	21. The Truth

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 21 - The Truth**

 **Troy's POV  
** I clenched my fist in anger and I just launched it forward. I felt my hand go threw the wall. I heard Gabriella gasp in shock then she pushed me away from her and stood there looking at me like I hard 10 heads "I'm a bad boyfriend? How can you say that? I'm paying for everything so you can sit here on your fat ass and do nothing! I'm paying for everything that allows the three of us to live here. I'm a bad boyfriend? Do it all on your own and then we'll see how bad I really am!" I screamed at her and I could tell by looking at her face that she was scared of me. I haven't seen her with a face like since when I used to bully her at school and I instantly felt bad.

I could see tears start falling from her eyes and down her cheeks. I can't believe I had done that but she had got me so mad and I just lost it for a second. I know that's no excuse because I shouldn't have lost it at all but I was just so mad and I am so stressed out you wouldn't believe it! I know I needed to tell Gabriella that we might not be able to live here any longer together as a family but I don't know how to do it. It will break her heart. I took a step closer to her but she pushed me away again "Stay the hell away from me! Don't come near me!" She screamed and started shoving me further and further back "Get out!" She screamed.

There was no point trying to apologise to her now so I grabbed my coat and keys before heading out of the apartment. I went down to my car and slammed the door shut once I was inside. I put my keys in the ignition and drove away at speed towards my parents house. I couldn't tell them what had happened because I couldn't look at their disappointed face. Right now I just wanted to hold Annabelle and go to sleep that was all I wanted to do.

I got to my parents house I knocked on the front door and my dad answered it as he was holding Annabelle "Troy what are you doing here?" He asked me as he opened the door wider for me to come in. I took Annabelle off him and gave her a cuddle and I felt her little head rest on my shoulder "Troy you're knuckles are bleeding. What did you do?" He asked me more urgently. We walked into the living room and my mom rushed over to us "Darling take Annabelle upstairs" Dad said to mom. She took Annabelle off my and went up the stairs with her "Now is no time to give me the silent treatment. What happened?" He asked but I just sighed "Did you hit Gabriella?" He asked me warily.

"No" I answered and he let out a sigh of relief. I could feel myself starting to cry "I screwed up dad. Big time. She told me that I was a bad boyfriend and I just lost it. I punched the wall but it was so close to her head. She looked so scared…" I couldn't continue.

"Troy you need to start at the beginning and tell me what happened" Dad said but I wasn't in the mood for talking right now I just wanted to go see Annabelle and go to bed and I think my dad knew that "Let's all just calm down and we can talk tomorrow" Dad said and I nodded and started walking up the stairs. I saw mom sitting in my old bedroom trying to rock Annabelle to sleep but Annabelle wasn't giving in so easy.

I took her off my mom and held her against my chest and she soon fell asleep "Can you bring Annabelle's cot in here please?" I asked mom who just nodded and left the room then came back five minutes later with my dad and Annabelle's cot. I laid her down in it and my parents left the room obviously knowing that I didn't want to talk and I just wanted to be left alone "Annabelle I am so sorry for what happened tonight. I know you wasn't there and I'm glad that you wasn't because I don't ever want you to see that sort of thing happen in your life. I know I screwed up really bad and I promise I'll do my best to try and fix it but you know your mother. She doesn't forgive and forget all that easily does she" I said to a sleeping Annabelle.

I am such a fool.

I woke up the next morning . Annabelle was also just waking up so I picked her up and went downstairs with her where my parents were already up and sitting in the living room "You OK Troy?" My mom asked worriedly.

"Not really. Can you take her a minute I need to make a phone call" I said to my mom who nodded and took Annabelle off me.

I went through the house and into the backyard. I unlocked my phone and dialled Gabriella's number and thankfully she answered after a couple of rings "When are you bringing Annabelle back?" She asked angrily.

"She's only just got up. I'll give her a feed and change her then I'll bring her home. Gabriella I'm really sorry for what happened last night it was all my fault and I know that I took things way to far and I promise when me and Annabelle get back I will explain everything to you. I'll tell you why I've been distant and everything I swear" I explained to her.

"You can say anything you want but I'm moving out. Well Annabelle and I are moving out and we're going to stay with my mom and George. I've already called them and they said they'll be here at lunchtime to come and help me move all my stuff" She stated.

"Gabriella please don't do this" I pleaded.

"We're over Troy" She said and hung up.

No! We wasn't over! I'm not going to let Gabriella walk out of my life with Annabelle just like that. She has to listen to me and let me explain.

I got back to the apartment and Gabriella took Annabelle off me and took her into her bedroom to put her in the cot for a nap. She closed the door behind me "I'm taking half of her stuff and leaving the other half here for when she comes to stay. I'm not going to stop her seeing you Troy because you're a good dad. We just didn't work out. I know you work weekends and you've got college and stuff so I was thinking that you have her on a Friday from 11am when you finish class and then I'll pick her up on Saturday at 3pm just before you have to leave for work. Then you can have her on a Monday night and I'll pick her up at 1pm on Tuesday so you can be at class on time. You're more then welcome to come to my place and see her whenever you want" Gabriella explained and put some of her clothes in a suitcase.

I put my hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off "Gabriella please listen to me you need to know this. I'm probably going to lose my job" I said and she stopped what she was doing and turned to face me in shock "The place is going under and they are laying people off. I'm more then likely going to be out of work in a couple weeks time. I'm not going to be able to afford to live here. With you and me splitting up I will of course give you money for Annabelle but it's not going to be a lot I'm afraid" I explained to her.

"Is that why you've been so stressed?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I knew that if I lost the job and we couldn't afford to live here then I knew you were going to go back to your moms place and I knew she wasn't going to let me live there. I didn't want our family to break up but it looks like that is what's happening anyway. I can't apologise enough for what happened last night" I told her.

"You should've told me and I could have got some money of my mom to help us out" She said.

"Your mom hates me. She'll hate me even more now she knows I can't provide for you or Annabelle. I wasn't going to have money off your mom" I said.

Lunchtime came and George and Maria came in. Maria went over to Gabriella "I'm so glad that you're leaving him. I always knew he would turn out to be a violent little creep" She said to Gabriella.

George took me into the kitchen away from Maria and Gabriella "George I cannot tell you how sorry I am and how stupid I feel right. I just lost it and she was telling me that I was a bad boyfriend and I know I'm losing my job and it all just got on top of me and I snapped" I explained.

"We're all human Troy and we all make mistakes" He said.

We went back into the living room and I went to pick Annabelle up to say goodbye to her when Maria came and pushed me away hard "You stay away from her! I'm going to the police and I'm going to have a court order put against you so you have to stay away from both of them! I can't believe my daughter was so stupid to lay down with you in the first place" She shouted.

"Mom don't be stupid!" Gabriella shouted.

"C'mon Maria let's go wait outside" George said and lifted Gabriella's suitcase and they left.

"Can I take Annabelle down to the car?" I asked Gabriella who nodded.

Gabriella picked up the suitcase that had Annabelle's stuff in "Before we go I just want to tell you how much I love you and how sorry I am" I said.

"I know you love me and I know you're sorry but I need some time to recover from that. Troy your fist was an inch away from my face. You could've got me instead of the wall. I think you need to sort out your own life first before we get into a relationship again for Annabelle's sake. I don't want us to be fighting around her all the time like we have been" She explained.

We got down to the car and Maria and George were already in the car. I gave Annabelle a kiss and put her in the car seat already in the car "I'll see you later Troy" Gariella said and got in. I stood there and watched them drive away.


	22. Father And Daughter Bonding Part 1

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 22 - Father and Daughter Bonding Part 1 (7** **th** **November)**

 **Gabriella's POV**

Annabelle and I have been living with my mom and George now for three weeks. I had never felt so lonely in my life. I miss Troy so much and now I'm in a bed on my own that feels a lot bigger and cold without having Troy cuddle me. I know Annabelle is missing Troy too because at night she's getting harder and harder to settle down. She's been crying and fussing a lot more too. She stayed at Troy's two nights ago and he told me she went straight to sleep without a problem.

Troy lost his job last week. They had to let him go as the company went under and could no longer afford to keep the staff on. He was still living in the apartment because his aunt said she would pay the bills but only for a month. Troy hates living off his aunt and family but he has been looking for another job and doing well in college. He's lucky that his aunt Susie is letting him still live there.

As Troy no longer has a job he has been spending all of his free time at my place seeing Annabelle or taking her out to the park. I know Chad has been asking Troy to hang out and I told Troy I didn't mind if he wanted to hang out with his friends one night but he said he wanted to be here with Annabelle. It was nice for Annabelle to still know that her daddy was still here for her and he hadn't left her. Mainly Troy takes her out in his car for long drives.

I have to admit Annabelle loves being in the car and unlike most children, Annabelle wakes up when she gets in the car where as most children go to sleep in the car. Tomorrow Troy said he was taking her on a drive to this huge zoo that had just opened up which was a couple hours drive away. He invited me but it was Friday so it was his night with her and I thought that it would be a nice thing for the two of them to do together so they can bond and it can be something the two of them share.

Looking over at Annabelle playing with her Rainforest Musical Gym I felt sorry for her because she didn't have a stable family. At 5 months of age she came from a broken home and it was sad. I have always wanted her to be able to say to people when she grew up that although we had her young, we beat the statistics and her parents stayed together, lived in a nice house and both had good jobs.

My mom told me that Troy not living with Annabelle is going to be a good thing in her life and I couldn't disagree more! Troy has always done everything in his power to be the best father he could be and he has been. I couldn't fault him at all for his parenting skills. It was a shame that he couldn't have told me about his job situation sooner because then we might have been able to maybe work things out and things wouldn't have escalated into what they did. I had managed to talk my mom out of calling the police on Troy and getting a restraining order because as I keep pointing out Troy is an amazing dad and it would be a shame for Annabelle to miss out. I know he didn't mean what he did.

The front door knocked so I raced to answer it and saw Troy standing there on the other side. I let him in and he went through to the living room where Annabelle was still playing on her Rainforest Musical Gym, he picked her up and hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder and soon drifted off to sleep "I was hoping she'd be awake a little longer" He joked and sat down with her.

I sat down next to him "She's got a habit of falling asleep on you. Just a sign of how much she loves you and is comfortable with you" I told him and he smiled at me "So how've you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days" I said.

"Yeah I know. I went to a job interview yesterday but didn't get it so… What about you? How have you been?" He asked me.

"I've been OK" I answered.

 **Troy's POV**

I picked Annabelle up from Gabriella's and they both seemed happy to see me which was a nice change. Gabriella said she had to change Annabelle before we left so I came in and went into the living room where Maria and George were sitting on the sofa watching TV. I said hello to them both and George struck up some small talk with me but Maria acted as if I wasn't there which made everything way more awkward then it had to be.

Gabriella came out to the car with me to say goodbye and I invited her to come with us but she said she had things to do today. She kissed Annabelle on the head and I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting into the car and driving off.

After what seemed like days of driving I finally pulled up to the zoo and was glad that I had got here when I did because it was starting to get busy. I got out of my car and got Annabelle's stroller from the back before getting her out of the car and putting her in. I grabbed everything I would need and headed to the entrance. I didn't have to wait too long to get our tickets but the wait was still long enough!

When you walk past the entrance there's a straight path and at the end it you can go right or left. Right for the normal zoo animals and left for the aquarium half of the zoo place but I decided to go right and see the normal zoo animals first.

The first thing we saw were the lemur's who were running around like they were crazy which made Annabelle laugh. We moved a little closer to the enclosure and one of the lemur's came right up to the cage thing and stood there looking at Annabelle. She laughed at it as it started dancing around but then one behind it made a screeching sound and it ran off.

We reached the chimpanzees and I was surprised to see them really calm because you normally see videos of them online running around doing funny things like putting their butts up against the glass or play fighting with each other but these chimps were very relaxed. Theylooked liked they really couldn't be bothered to move, like it had been a long day for them or something.

Annabelle was amazed by everything but when we reached the wolves she was mesmerized by the howling. Of course you wasn't allowed close to the enclosure but there was one pacing up and down at the front which was in plain sight. It would stop every now and again to howl and when it howled Annabelle laughed "You like the wolves?" I asked her and kneeled down beside her stroller.

She seemed to like everything and wasn't afraid like some of the kids here were. Some of them didn't even want to walk past the lion enclosure so their parents had to take them all the way back which was a shame for them because past the lions they had some red pandas which were really cute.

After seeing all the animals in this half of the zoo we reached the end and they had a children farm where young and small children could go in and touch some of the animals they had. One of the zoo keepers approached me, Zoe, her name tag said and I asked if Annabelle was OK to come in because she was so small and she said it was fine.

She took us over to some baby goats and as Annabelle petted it I got some pictures of her and sent a couple to Gabriella to let her know we were having fun and Annabelle was fine because I know she'd be worrying. Zoe put some food in Annabelle's hand and the goat ate out of it. She laughed but screwed her face it like it tickled "Did that tickle?" I asked her and she giggled again.

"Shall we do that again?" Zoe asked Annabelle and put some more food in her hand and another goat came and ate out of her hand making her giggle and scrunch her face up again but this time I managed to catch it all on camera and made a note to myself to send the clip to Gabriella later when we got back "Will she be OK on a donkey… if you hold her?" She asked me.

"She likes everything else here so I don't see why not" I said and we both started laughing.

Zoe and I took Annabelle over to the donkeys and there was a tiny little one. I put Annabelle on it but stayed next to her and held her so she didn't fall off. Zoe untied the donkey and started walking around which Annabelle really liked "Could you hold her so I can get a picture?" I asked Zoe.

"I can take a picture of the two of you instead" She said and she gave me the donkey's rope "He won't go anywhere I promise" She said and took a few steps back. Annabelle and I looked at her and she took the picture and came back to us. She handed me my phone and I handed her back the donkey rope and Zoe led the donkey around in a circle and brought it back to where it had to be tied up "Thank you" I said and took Annabelle off the donkey and put her back in the stroller.

"You're welcome" Zoe replied and waved us off as me and Annabelle walked out of the children's farm and walked towards the café so I could get some food for myself and feed Annabelle.


	23. Father And Daughter Bonding Part 2

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 23 - Father and Daughter Bonding Part 2**

 **Troy's POV  
** I fed and changed Annabelle and got myself a quick lunch I put Annabelle back in her stroller and we started walking towards the aquarium half of the zoo. As soon as we walked in you could smell the really strong smell of fish which took me back a little. I looked down at Annabelle and seen her pulling a funny face "Does that not smell good?" I asked her and chuckled a little at her.

The first thing we saw was some baby turtles that had only hatched a couple of weeks ago and I took some pictures of them. Someone was feeding them and was handling them. He came over to us and let Annabelle get a close look at it and I took a picture of her with it "What's her name?" the guy asked me.

"Annabelle" I replied.

"We're looking for names for the turtles. I think I'll call this one Annabelle" He said.

"How will you know which one she is?" I asked. He turned it over and I seen a birthmark on the small turtles stomach and I realised that is how they will be able to tell which is which "That's pretty cool, thanks a lot" I said and took a picture of the turtle.

We eventually moved on and had a look around and we got to some stairs so I took Annabelle out of the stroller and went up the few stairs and at the top there was a bowl that had some stingrays in and there was a worker there that was letting people touch them. I rolled up Annabelle's sleeve and put her hand over the water and a stingray came to the surface and Annabelle's hand went over it as it swam. She pulled her hand back put on it and giggled. I pulled her hand away before it hit the stinger.

A photographer for the aquarium asked if she could get a photo of me and Annabelle touching the stingray and I agreed. We touched the next one that came up and I heard the camera click a few times then she showed me the photo she took "If you want to buy the photo then you can get it at the photo shop which is next to the exit" She informed me and I thanked her.

I took Annabelle back down the stairs and put her back in the stroller and we walked around and looked at all the exhibits they had on show and halfway through we reached the ' _Underwater Tunnel_ '. I walked through with Annabelle and saw some sharks swimming around. I went right up to the window and took her out of the stroller and held her up against the glass so she could see.

She put her hand up against the glass as a shark swam past and she pulled her hand away laughing at it, a large shark swam above us and Annabelle's eyes went wide and she started crying so I hugged her to me "It's alright. It's not going to hurt you. Daddy won't let that happen will he? You're OK" I said to her and her head hid in my shoulder. So she didn't like sharks swimming above her but she didn't mind them swimming on the same level as her "See you're OK" I told her and stood up with her and put her back in the stroller "Let's go something else" I said and we walked through the rest of the tunnel and came out at the other end.

We followed the arrows and it led us outside and there was two doors to go through. One said _'Dolphin Pool'_ and one said _'Sea Lion Kingdom'_ and I decided to go through the to see the dolphins first and then I would go to the sea lions which were next to the photo shop and the exit.

Annabelle and I got to the dolphins at the right time because a dolphin show had just started and because I had a stroller we were ushered down near the front so Annabelle would be able to see. I took Annabelle out of the stroller and sat her on my lap. Two people had the dolphins doing all sorts of tricks and I started filming it knowing that pictures would be blurry and unclear. I took some more pictures of Annabelle for the show and Annabelle loved it! Her eyes were on the dolphins at all times.

At the end of the show I put Annabelle back in the stroller and took her out to see the sea lions but we didn't stay there long because there was only three in there and they wasn't doing much and Annabelle was getting bored. I took her into the photo shop and got a copy of the photo that the photographer took of Annabelle and I with the stingrays.

I had the photo so we went through the exit when you go through the exit door you walk into a gift store and I decided to buy Annabelle something so we went and had a look around. I had only planned on buying her just one or two things but as we walked around I seen more and more things that she liked.

I ended up buying; a animal noises musical box, stingray stuffed toy, a lemur stuffed toy, a dolphin stuffed toy that made a dolphin noise when you squeezed it's stomach, a turtle and a soft toy bowling set and the pins were animals; a lion, a crocodile, a elephant, a monkey, a giraffe, a otter and the ball was also a rattle.

Before I could spend all the money I had and make myself bankrupt I decided that it was time to leave so I paid for everything and went out to the car park where I put Annabelle in her car seat, put her stroller in the back and all bag that had the photos and toys in and I was just about to get in the car when I heard someone say hello behind me. I turned around and saw Zoe standing there.

"Hey. You finished?" I asked her.

"Yeah finally. Now I've got an hour drive home" She stated.

"I've got a long two hour drive back so I know the feeling" I said.

"Where you live?" She asked.

"Albuquerque" I replied.

"Well I'll let you go you've probably have to get home to your girlfriend" she said.

"Yeah I've got to get home but not to my girlfriend. No girlfriend right now" I told her.

"Oh so you and her mom are not together?" She asked.

"No we've split up" I replied.

"Oh" She said "Look I better go" She stated and turned to leave but before she did she reached in her bag and ripped of some paper from a notebook that was in there and a pen and wrote something down and handed it to me "Call me" She told me with a smile and walked off.

I was shocked that she had given me her number but I don't think that I was going to call her. Don't get me wrong she was a pretty girl; she had green eyes, light brown hair, she was tall, slim and had a natural tan but there was a problem with her. She wasn't Gabriella.

I got back to the apartment with Annabelle I put her in the bath and got her ready for bed but it wasn't her bed time just yet so I put on a one of her Mickey Mouse DVDs on. I strapped her in her bouncy chair and made her a bottle. I came back into the living room I picked her up and held her as I gave her the bottle.

Within an hour she fell asleep so I put her into her cot and took the baby monitor into the living room and turned off her Mickey Mouse DVD and put on one of my channels. I went into the kitchen and made myself some dinner. I was absolutely starving! It seemed like I hadn't eaten for weeks even though it had only been a few hours ago but it was only a small meal.

I picked up the baby monitor and looked at the picture of Annabelle sleeping and couldn't help but smile, my beautiful baby girl. She looked so much like Gabriella it was unbelievable. The only trait she had off me was her blue eyes but that made her look all the more beautiful because she had dark skin like Gabriella and dark curly hair. She had Gabriella's face and because of her skin tone her blue eyes stood out all the more.

Annabelle making noise over the baby monitor made me wake up and I went into Annabelle's room and saw her laying down playing with her feet "Morning beautiful" I said and picked her up. She rested her head on my shoulder and I heard her yawn "You still tired princess?" I asked her and walked into the living room with her. I changed her and gave her breakfast and I put her Mickey Mouse DVD back on and went and sat on the sofa with her sitting on my lap.

Me and Annabelle decided that we were going to have a lazy day today, well for the morning anyway. I had to drop Annabelle off back to Gabriella's at midday. That was the worst thing about Gabriella and I being split up. Having to bring Annabelle back and not having her here everyday it killed me! Everyday that Annabelle wasn't here I went into her room and sat there in the middle of the room and looked at all of her stuff.

There were so many times that I have ended up crying in her room because I miss her so much. Annabelle was the best thing in my life and it killed me everyday knowing that she wasn't going to have the family that she deserved.

"I love you princess" I said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.


	24. Moving On

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 24 - Moving On**

 **Gabriella's POV  
** I looked at the clock and saw that it was just after 1pm and Troy was supposed to be here with Annabelle an hour ago and I was becoming worried about them. I didn't know why he was so late and I tired phoning him but he wasn't answering the phone which made me more and more worried. I kept looking out of the window and pacing around the living room waiting for them "If he can't bring Annabelle back on time then don't let him take her" My mom said and I turned and gave her a look which said please-don't-say-anything.

The front door knocked and I raced to answer it and saw Troy standing there with Annabelle "Sorry I'm late I lost track of time" He said. I took Annabelle of him and handed her to my mom who had followed me to the door "Can I say bye to her?" He asked m.

"Why didn't you phone me? I tried calling you I was so worried. I thought something bad had happened to you two! We agreed that you were to be here at midday or 12:30 at the latest and here you are rolling here at 1:45!" I shouted at him. I wanted him to know that I was angry with him. If he was going to be late then he should have just called me and told me.

"I've said I'm sorry what more do you want? Please can I say goodbye to her?" He asked again but I shook my head "Please Gabriella" He pleaded but I was so angry and I wanted him to leave so I slammed the door closed in his face.

I got into the living room and took Annabelle off my mom and took her upstairs. I took her into my bedroom where I laid her down on my bed and started playing with her. I felt bad that I had slammed the door in his face when all he wanted to do was say goodbye to Annabelle but I was so angry at him because I was so worried about the two of them. Troy hadn't called and said that he was going to be late.

I grabbed my phone off the side and text Troy;

 _I shouldn't have slammed the door in your face, sorry_

A few minutes later I got a text back;

 _I said I was sorry, what more do you want? All I wanted to do was say goodbye. I never thought you would turn into one of them ex girlfriends who would stop me seeing my child. I just wanted to say goodbye._

I felt bad and wanted him to know I was sorry;

 _I really am sorry Troy, I was just angry_

I put my phone back on the side and carried on playing with Annabelle.

 **Troy's POV  
** After Gabriella's last text I threw my phone on the sofa and stood up from my seat and started cleaning away all the toys that Annabelle had played with when she was here and once again it was like a dagger through my heart knowing that she won't be here again until Monday and then Friday night. I hated that things like this and I know that I had no one else to blame but myself. I was hoping that Gabriella and I would have been able to act like adults and even be friends but she making things difficult. It wasn't like I had skipped town with Annabelle. We were just playing and I lost track of time what's the big deal? There was no reason for her to act this crazy.

I went into my bedroom and picked up my jeans I had on yesterday and reached into the pockets to check them before I put them into the wash. I felt a piece of paper and when I took the piece of paper out and unfolded it I seen that it was Zoe's number from yesterday. Should I call her? I don't think there's a future for Gabriella and I right now so maybe I should start dating again? Zoe was a nice girl and she was pretty and she was good with children which is what I was really what I was looking for.

I put the number in I looked at the number for a few moments before pressing call. The phone rang and just as I was about to hang up "Hello?" She said as she answered.

"Hi it's Troy. You gave me your number yesterday in the car park? Just before you went home" I said to her.

"Oh yeah. You know when I got home I realised that I didn't know your name" She told me.

"Yeah I just realised. I was wondering if you were free tonight to go to the movies or something?" I asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. Why don't I meet you there at say 7:30pm?" She questioned.

When we hung up the phone I sat down on the sofa and put the phone next to me. I regretted asking her out on a date. I only asked her because I was pissed off with Gabriella but now I wished that I hadn't. It's not like I was going to go back to the zoo/aquarium again any time soon so and she lives an hour away so it's not like I was going to see her soon. Gabriella was going to go crazy when she finds out! As much as I wanted to cancel the date I knew I couldn't without making up some lame excuse. I would go on this date and then I wouldn't call her again to go on another date. I doubt she'll call me looking for another date considering girls don't normally call.

After a couple of moments I got up off my seat and went into the kitchen where I made something to eat, my front door knocked so I went and answered it and to my surprise I seen Gabriella standing there on the other side.

"Gabriella what are you doing here? Where's Annabelle?" I asked her. I opened the door and let her in and we went to the living room and sat on the sofa.

"Annabelle's with my mom and George. They've taken her out for an hour or two. I just wanted to come over and say sorry for having a go at you. I get that sometimes you don't keep track of time and you're late. I was just worried about the two of you. I thought you might have been in a car accident or something" She stated.

"Don't even worry about it. Honestly it's fine" I told her.

"No it's not fine because I know that you're a good dad and you wouldn't do anything to hurt her or anything. I was being stupid and I want you to know how sorry I am" She said.

"Honestly Gabriella don't worry about it. I know I should've called and said that I was going to be late. I promise next time I'll keep track of time and bring her back on time" I told her.

"Troy I don't care if you're a little late but just… call next time" She stated and I nodded "Anyway I better start walking home I have to cook dinner" She told me.

She stood up and started walking towards the door. I stood up and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me and I kissed her. I put my hands on either side of her cheeks to keep her there and at first I thought she might not respond but then her arms went around my neck and she kissed me back and I pulled away from the kiss "Stay. I'll drive you home later" I whispered to her.

Gabriella just nodded and started kissing me again, our kiss became heated and urgent as if our lives depended on it and we started walking towards the sofa. We got to the sofa. I sat down on it and she sat on my lap with her legs either side of me not once did we break our kiss. Her hands went on my shoulders and slid down to the hem of my T-shirt and she lifted it up and over my head. I threw it somewhere and she placed a kiss on my neck.

Before I knew it we were laying on the sofa. I was above her and all she had on was her panties and I was completely naked. I grabbed the top of her panties and pulled them off her and just dropped them down the side of the sofa and then I entered her and she gasped.

After we had sex Gabriella and I laid on the sofa tangled up in each other still trying to get our breaths back and then out of nowhere Gabriella stood up and started getting her clothes on "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Troy this was a mistake. We shouldn't have done this" She said.

"Well let me at least drive you home" I said.

"No. I need to think about some things" She stated as she put her shoes on and walked out of the front door.

I sighed and got dressed again myself and as I walked into the kitchen I saw that I had about 45 minutes before I had to leave for my date with Zoe. I decided to have a quick shower and change my clothes then I put my shoes on and grabbed my keys, wallet and jacket before leaving the apartment. I walked down to my car and just sat there for a moment. Why did Gabriella freak out like that? I thought that she wanted us to get back together again? Maybe she regrets sleeping with me and she wants to move on with her life. Maybe I should do the same.

I got to the movie theatre I saw Zoe standing outside. She smiled and waved at me as I approached her. When I reached her we greeted each other with a hug and a kiss "Hey" She said and we started walking towards the line.

"What do you want to see?" I asked her.

"Erm… what about that new comedy? The one with the group of guys that go on a road trip?" She questioned.

I got us two tickets to that and got us some popcorn and a drink. We went and found some seats and once we were settled she grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I realised that she was a really nice girl and if Gabriella wanted to move on then maybe I could move on from Zoe. She's funny and she really good looking and although I still have feelings for Gabriella I'm hoping that I can grow to have feelings for Zoe.


	25. Finding Out

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 25 - Finding Out (3** **rd** **December)**

 **Gabriella's POV  
** It's been a month since Troy and I had sex with each other and things have become awkward between us which was horrible. We didn't speak now unless it was about Annabelle and when Troy was picking her up or dropping her off I tried speaking to him but he would make some excuse to leave. I had tried calling him, texting him and e-mailing him but he just ignored me. I wanted us to talk about what had happened between us but every time I brought the topic up Troy brushed me off and it was starting to piss me off.

Today I was going to try and talk to him because it was Friday and he was due to pick Annabelle up in half hour so I rushed around and got all of her stuff together and got her dressed and just in time. The door knocked and I went and answered it and let Troy in. We walked into the living room and as soon as Annabelle saw Troy she started giggling and she put her arms up to him for him to pick her up "Someone's excited to see daddy" I said as Troy picked her up. I took Annabelle off him to give her a kiss goodbye and I handed her back then rushed to get her bag from upstairs and I came back down and gave it to them "Troy can I talk to you…?" I questioned.

"Yeah sure" He said.

"Can we talk about what happened last month?" I asked him.

"Gabriella…" He started but I cut him off.

"Please Troy just listen to me" I begged and he stopped talking "I know that we're still trying to work things out and everything but I enjoyed that closeness. We haven't had that in a while and it made me think that everything would be OK again" I told him.

He scrunched up his face and looked down at the floor "Gabriella I… I'm seeing someone" He stated.

"Seeing someone?" I asked and he nodded "Since when? Who is she? Has she meet Annabelle? Where did you meet her? Do I know her?" I questioned in shock.

"Her name's Zoe and I meet her when I took Annabelle to that aquarium/zoo place last month and she met Annabelle but I swear that's the only time that she's been around her. When I have Annabelle she doesn't come over and I don't go and see her. I didn't want to bring her around Annabelle until the two of you met and you know her" He explained to her.

"You've been seeing her for a month? When we slept together?" I asked.

"Yeah" He simply answered.

If he didn't have Annabelle in his arms then I would have slapped him around the face "So when can I meet this girl? If she's dating you and going to be around my daughter then I want to meet her as soon as I can" I said.

"How about next week. Saturday?" He asked.

Troy left I became so angry at him! I had so many questions that I still wanted to ask. Was he dating her when we slept together? Does she know we slept together if they were together? Did she mind that Troy has a child? Does she want to meet me? Will me and her get along? What sort of girl is she? I had so many questions and I was so angry at him for not telling me that he was even talking to another girl. He let me sleep with him knowing about this other girl.

I text Troy and asked for her name and when he sent me it I went onto Facebook (I know I shouldn't) and I searched her. I found her profile through Troy's friends list and I started looking through her status' and pictures. She had a lot of status' about going to work which I liked but when I looked on her pictures I seen that in nearly all of her pictures, at least 90% of her pictures, she had an alcoholic drink and in at least 50 pictures I saw her smoking cannabis.

Well I really didn't like this girl and I don't know what he seen in her! She looked like a little slut! He wanted to bring this girl who drinks and smokes around my baby? I don't think so. If Troy wants to date a cheap bitch like this then let him but she won't be around my daughter, over my dead body, I don't care what Troy says. If I tell Troy she can't be around Annabelle and Troy does it behind my back then he can say goodbye to her as well.

My mom came through the front door and asked me how I was and I started telling her about Troy having a new girlfriend and I showed my mum her Facebook page and she was shocked. She thought that Troy would have better taste in women and she agreed with me that she shouldn't be around Annabelle. I turned my laptop off and I grabbed my phone before rushing upstairs and into my bedroom where I closed the door and I pressed call on Troy's name.

"Hello?" He said as he answered.

"Hey it's me" I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I've just seen Zoe's Facebook page and I'm not happy" I told him.

"Yeah I guessed when I sent you her name that's what you were doing" He said.

"I don't care if she's the love of your life and you get married and live happily ever after. I'm not having someone around my child that drinks as much as she does and especially someone who smokes drugs" I told him.

"She doesn't drink much and she doesn't smoke much either" He said.

"Stop defending her! If you want to date her then you do that but she isn't going around Annabelle. If you go behind my back Troy and you let her see Annabelle then I promise you this now, you will never see her again" I threatened.

"You can't do that!" He shouted.

"Watch me" I stated and hung up the phone.

A couple of moments later I got a text message off Troy:  
 _She doesn't see Annabelle! She's met her once and that was when she was at work. Please just meet her. You will like her I swear you will. She's a nice girl and I promise you that I will never let her around OUR daughter if she's drinking or on drugs._

I didn't want to start a texting war with him but he needed to understand:  
 _Look at the dates on these pictures, the last one of her smoking the drugs was posted 2 days ago! She was drinking and taking drugs 2 days ago Troy and I'm not having a girl like that around OUR baby. If Annabelle and Zoe are around each other and I find out I will stop visitation._

I didn't want this to carry on so I put my phone of silent and left it in my bedroom as I went down the stairs where my mom was making something to eat "Did you speak to him?" She asked me.

"Yeah and I told him, if he brings Annabelle around her then I'm stopping his visitation" I stated.

"Good" She said "Personally I don't think Troy should be seeing Annabelle at all after what happened when the two of you split up. He's a violent person and you don't have people like that around babies" She finished.

"He's a good dad. I can never fault him for being a father. Unless he brings her around Zoe" I told her.

"Well I don't want to get involved because at the end of the day it's your choice but know that if you ever need me for anything I'm here" She told me and I kissed her on the cheek.

 **Troy's POV  
** _Look at the dates on these pictures, the last one of her smoking the drugs was posted 2 days ago! She was drinking and taking drugs 2 days ago Troy and I'm not having a girl like that around OUR baby… if Annabelle and Zoe are around each other and I find out I will stop visitation._

I put my phone down on the couch not wanting to continue arguing with her about Zoe and I picked Annabelle up from her play pen and I cuddled her to me. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and I placed a kiss on her cheek "I love you so much" I told her "And I promise that I will move heaven and Earth to make sure I see you. Your mommy will never stop you seeing me" I told her and placed another kiss on her cheek "You are my beautiful baby girl" I said.

Annabelle pulled away from me and she giggled at me and put her hands on my cheeks laughing at me pulling faces at her. I laid her down on the couch and lifted her top up a little and started blowing raspberry's on her belly and she squealed out in delight. No one… not even Gabriella will stop me seeing her.


	26. Meeting

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 26 - Meeting (12** **th** **December)**

 **Troy's POV  
** I dropped Annabelle of my parents and rushed back to my place and as I pulled into the parking lot I saw Zoe pulling up in her car, we greeted each other by the door with a kiss and then I opened the door for us and we went straight up to my apartment. I could tell that Zoe was nervous about meeting Gabriella today and I don't blame her! Zoe knew that Gabriella doesn't like her and she knows that Gabriella has seen her Facebook page. I know Zoe shouldn't be smoking drugs or drinking but at the end of the day Zoe wasn't responsible for Annabelle and she could do whatever the hell she wanted, when Zoe was with me she didn't see Annabelle and she didn't smoke or drink.

Me and Zoe sat on the couch together and she leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed "I know Gabriella doesn't like me already so why do we have to go and meet each other?" She asked me in a huff.

"Because eventually I want you and Annabelle to meet each other properly and have some sort of relationship and you can't do that until you meet Gabriella. I know it's not the ideal situation but at the end of the day if you want to be with me you have to accept all the stuff I come with" I explained to her.

"Troy she hates me" She stated and sat up.

"She doesn't hate you. She hates the drugs and the drinking and you know yourself that I don't really like it either but your not a parent and you don't have any responsibilities so it's none of my business what you do when we aren't together. Like I said before you're not seeing Annabelle if you drunk or high and I think that Gabriella is worried that you will" I told her.

"Yeah well if she slaps me then I don't care who she is I will slap her back" She said.

"No one is slapping anyone!" I stated in frustration.

"Make sure she knows that" She told me.

A short while later me and Zoe left the apartment and went down to my car where we drove to the place we were meeting for lunch. The place wasn't too busy so if they do arguethere isn't many people there to witness it. I was going to do it at my place but I knew that there would be fighting if they were in private, I was hoping that if in public the two women would be able to control themselves.

Then again maybe they wouldn't and they punch each other's lights out, I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

When we got there I seen that Gabriella was already sitting there waiting for us "Hey" I said as we approached and I greeted her with a kiss on her cheek and I sat down between the two girls "Gabriella this is Zoe and Zoe this is Gabriella" I introduced and the girls threw fake smiles at each other.

"How's Annabelle?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah she's fine, she's at my parents right now" I told her.

"You picking her up later?" She asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"On your own?" She asked.

"Yes on my own" I answered.

"Good" She replied.

The three of us sat there in silence until the waiter came and took our order and then he came out with our drinks a little while later. We just sat there in silence sipping on our drinks and I was of the silence so I decided to make conversation "Zoe tell Gabriella about your work" I said.

"Erm… well I work in the petting zoo. I take the kids on donkey rides and let them feed the animals" Zoe said.

"What sort of animals?" Gabriella asked.

"Chickens, goats… normal petting zoo animals" Zoë replied.

"Is that were you met Troy and Annabelle?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah. Troy came in and Annabelle fed the goats and she took a ride on the donkey… she seemed to really enjoy herself" Zoe said.

"I hope you were holding onto her" Gabriella said to me.

"Of course I was" I replied a little hurt that Gabriella thought that I would just let Zoe take Annabelle off on a donkey on their own "I'm not stupid Gabriella" I stated.

"I didn't say you were, I was just making sure" She told me.

"Troy's a good dad" Zoe piped up.

Oh boy I knew this wasn't going to end well…

"And how would you know? If you're not around when Troy is with Annabelle like Troy says then how would you know? Unless Troy has been lying to me of course" Gabriella snapped back.

"When we came to the zoo I seen him and he was a good dad. I see families that come in and the dads don't give a crap, most of them sit in the car whilst the mum and kids go in together so count yourself lucky that your daughter has a good dad like Troy" She said.

"If Troy was such a good dad then he wouldn't be dating a drug addict and a drinker" Gabriella stated.

I knew this was a bad idea! The next time my brain tells me something is a bad idea then I should just listen! "Look I didn't come here for you two to argue" I said to them both "Gabriella I like Zoe a lot and we're together there's no changing that, not right now but eventually I want Zoe and Annabelle to have some sort of relationship" I told Gabriella and then turned to Zoe "You have to understand that Gabriella is Annabelle's mother and what she says goes… you have to try and get along with her no matter how much she doesn't like you but because you want to be with me you have to try" I told her and the two women went silent.

"For your information I'm not a drug addict" Zoe stated and Gabriella threw her a look "I know you've seen my Facebook pictures and I get why you would think that I am but I honestly just smoke when I'm out with my friends and when we go to a party" She explained to her.

"Honestly I don't care, you take drugs and you drink… you are not going around my child and that's final" Gabriella said.

"Gabriella… you can't make them sort of decisions on your own it's down to the both of us" I stated.

"It's down to me and if I want I can stop you seeing her too" She spat.

"You would honestly stop me seeing my daughter because you don't like my girlfriend… who doesn't even see her? Are you really that cruel?" I questioned "You would really stop Annabelle having a father?" I asked.

"Don't do that Troy" Gabriella said and I could tell that she was getting upset "Don't sit there and act like I'm the bad one in all of this. You need better taste in women" She stated.

"What? Someone like you? Admit it Gabriella, you want Troy back" Zoe said.

"Hunny I had him a month ago on the sofa in his apartment when you two were getting together… been there, done that… you're welcome to my sloppy seconds" Gabriella said.

The waiter arrived with our food but Gabriella grabbed her things and left for exit, I sighed in annoyance and turned to Zoe "I can explain, let me go and make sure she can get home and then when I come back I will explain everything" I said to her and got up.

I went outside to the front of the place and seen Gabriella hang up her phone and put it in her pocket, her shoulders were moving up and down and I could tell that she was crying. I went over to her and stood in front of her "Gabriella…" I started.

She didn't give me a chance to answer she pushed me away from her "Leave me alone Troy. Go back to your drug addict girlfriend, I'll go and pick Annabelle up from your parents and take her home with me tonight that way the two of you can go and party" She said angrily to me.

"Gabriella please don't do that" I pleaded "Don't take her away from me" I said.

"It's just for tonight" She said.

"You have to understand that I'm with Zoe and she isn't a bad person… do you think I would put Annabelle in danger like that? Do you honestly think that low of me as a dad?" I questioned her.

"Well you nearly punched me in the face" She stated.

"Oh my God!" I shouted "Do you know what? I'm so glad that I found another girlfriend because you are just drama! Leave Annabelle at my parents tonight or I will see you in court over visitation and I'll tell them that you took her when it was my night and I'll tell them about your little performance in there" I said and indicated to the restaurant.

"Do that and I'll tell them all about Zoe's drug habit and we'll see if your allowed to see her then!" She shouted.

"You're a real bitch" I replied and left her standing on the side walk and went back inside.

Great now I was going to have to deal with Zoe!


	27. Too Far

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 27 - Too Far**

 **Gabriella's POV  
** I walked into my house and slammed the front door closed behind me and before anyone could speak to me I stormed upstairs to my bedroom and slammed my bedroom door closed behind me, it was a message to them that I didn't want to speak to anyone and they needed to leave me alone. I was so angry and not just stupid Zoe but I was also angry at Troy for speaking to me like that, who did he think he was?

Threatening me with court? If he wants to take me to court then I can make it real tough for him, I can tell them about him nearly punching me in the face, I can tell them he used to bully me at school and I can tell them what Zoe gets up to and show them her Facebook page.

Zoe thought I was still in love with him? Don't be stupid! I would never have him back after everything that's happened. I looked around my room and my eyes landed on Annabelle's cot and I became more angry, I stormed down the stairs "Can one of you drive me to Troy's parent's place please?" I asked them and my mom nodded at me, she picked up her car keys and I grabbed Annabelle's car seat then we went out to her car, I strapped in Annabelle's car seat and got in the passenger seat and then we drove off towards their house.

When we got to their house I knocked on the door, Jack answered the door holding Annabelle "Gabriella, what you doing here?" He asked me confused.

"I'm taking her home with me" I told him.

"What's going on?" Lucille asked and came to the door.

"Gabriella's here to pick up Annabelle" He told his wife.

"Come in" Lucille said.

"I don't wanna come in, I want to take Annabelle home" I stated.

"Troy will be here in half an hour, I thought she was with him tonight" Jack said.

"Change of plan" I told them.

"Gabriella your scaring us, please come in and talk to us about what's going on" Lucille said but I shook my head "Gabriella please… we want to make sure that you're ok" She told me.

"I'm fine just give me my daughter" I said.

Lucille disappeared inside the house and I knew she was probably going to phone Troy and ask him what was going on, Annabelle reached her arms out for me so I took her off him and smiled at her. She nuzzled her head closer to me and I looked back up at Jack "Tell Troy if he wants to live up to his threat to take me to court then he can but it'll be a battle he's gonna lose" I told him and turned back to my moms car, I put Annabelle in her car seat and then got in the passenger seat before we drove off.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Mum asked me.

"No" I stated.

When I got home I just went up to my room with her and laid her down on my bed and started playing with her. I grew up without a dad and I'm sure Annabelle could as well, when she's older I can explain everything to her and she will understand that Troy cared more about what was going on with his girlfriend. She will know that although he took her places and he had regular access, she will know why we split up. I'll tell her about that night when he nearly punched me in the face and what really happened between us and I'll tell anyone else who wants to know.

I had just put Annabelle into bed when I heard the front knock loudly so before Annabelle could wake up I went down the stairs and saw Troy standing in the living room "What the hell are you playing at?" He asked me.

"Can you give us a minute please?" I asked mom and George.

"We were gonna go get some food anyway" George said.

Once they had left I turned to Troy in anger "What am I playing at? I told you Troy I was taking Annabelle home with me tonight. You and your stupid little girlfriend can go and live your lives together, without any responsibility of a child" I told him.

"You can't take her from me" He said to me.

"Yes I can and I have. If you wanna see her then you go to court but let me promise you this, if you go to court then you are gonna lose the battle. I will tell them everything! I will tell them about school, the violence… everything" I said.

The two of us stood there arguing for a couple more minutes about going to court. Troy thinks that he will go to court and he will get full custody, no court will give him full custody after what I have to tell them. I've never been violent or anything so why would she be taken off me? He's got nothing what so ever and he will never see her again if I have anything to do with it, I was willing for the contact between the two of them but I was sick of all this now and I was putting an end to it.

Troy started going up the stairs to go and get Annabelle and I went to go after him but he shoved me back lightly so I went to grab him before he could reach the top but he pushed me back hard and I felt myself tumble down to the bottom of the stairs. I heard him running down the stairs and then his face was over me "Gabriella I'm so sorry" He said and he helped me stand up, we went over to the sofa and he sat me down "Gabriella… look at me. What hurts?" He asked me.

"I'm OK" I told him.

"I'm so sorry I honestly didn't mean to push you down the stairs I just… I just wanted to see my baby" He said to me.

"What happened to us Troy?" I asked him. I felt a teat slip down my cheek and I looked up at him and saw that he was also crying. Troy wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder, we sat there hugging each other "I'm sorry" I said.

"What for?" He asked.

"Taking her tonight and… well for everything. I'm sorry" I said to him.

"Don't be. I took things too far" He told me.

After thirty minutes of sitting there hugging each other we pulled away from the hug and I invited Troy up stairs to see Annabelle, we walked up the stairs together and went into my bedroom. Troy stood over Annabelle's cot and watched her as she slept and then after a minute or so he came and sat down next to me on the side of my bed "We need to sort this out" I said.

"Yeah I know, we're both her parents and we need to sort this out for her sake" He told me.

"I miss this" I admitted.

"Miss what?" He asked.

"Us being like this… it's been a while since we've been civil like this with each other" I told him.

"I miss this too" He said.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. Before I knew what was going on we were laying on my bed making out with each other, our hands were roaming over each other's bodies. I was laying underneath him and he had his knee between my legs and he was placing butterfly kisses down my neck making me groan in pleasure.

"We should stop" I breathed.

"Yeah" He said but carried on kissing me down my neck.

I pushed him back slightly by his shoulders so he knew I was serious "I mean it Troy, Annabelle is right here and I don't feel comfortable doing it in front of her…" I told him.

"You're right… sorry" He said and we sat up.

"Don't be sorry, I enjoyed it" I said.

He smirked at me and I smile back at him "I still love you, ya know" He stated.

"And I still love you. I kept telling myself that I don't and the more I tell myself that I think I'll believe it but… Troy I am so in love with you and I'm jealous that you have moved on and found some sort of happiness with someone else" I confessed.

"I would love for nothing more then for us to get back together" He said.

"Me too" I agreed.


	28. Baby Number Two?

**Pregnant By A Bully - Chapter 28 - Baby Number Two?**

 **Troy's POV  
** Me and Gabriella decided that it be best if I leave because I was still with Zoe and I wanted to end things with her before me and Gabriella went any further. I know it was wrong of me to even kiss her whilst I was in a relationship with Zoe but I was in love with Gabriella, I never fell out of love with her… she left me if you remember. I was always here waiting for her and she knew that but I understand that after what I did she needed to figure some things out and to be honest I think it was better because now we both know how much we mean to each other, we had agreed though that if we were gonna start this back up then we needed to take it slow and get to know each other properly.

I think the problem last time was that we were thrown into it with each other because she was pregnant. We didn't get a chance to really get to know each other and then we were just expected to be a family and have this baby. We had to grow up to fast I think the problem was but we can't say we didn't try because we did but in the end we just needed to get to know each other. Now we know each other better, we understand where the other person is and I wouldn't ever change a thing. I love her so much and one day she's going to be my wife, I'll be her husband, we'll be successful and we'll have more children. That was the future we were going to have, I could already see it.

As I walked into my apartment I closed the door behind me and went straight into the kitchen, I grabbed a beer before going to sit down on the sofa and turning the TV on. I put on some old basketball game but I wasn't really watching because I was trying to figure out a way to break things off with Zoe without her getting suspicious about me and Gabriella. It was never my intention to hurt her but and I did genuinely like the girl but she wasn't Gabriella and that was the problem, in my heart or hearts I knew she wasn't the one I was supposed to be with and that's no one's fault but my own. I should never have let this go on for as long as it did because I know how much she cares for me and it was going to break her heart.

Whichever way this goes down I'm the dick in this situation because of what I did to Gabriella, I never should have nearly punched her and I should never have pushed her down the stairs. She understands that it was a complete accident, I honestly hadn't meant to do that. I was just trying to get her away from me so I could see Annabelle as she was telling me that I would never see her again… I was angry and I know that's no excuse for what I did. I would kill if some guy ever treated Annabelle how I have treated Gabriella and I'll always be sorry until the day I die. I would never do anything like that to her again and I know that, I couldn't live with myself if I did and I would leave before she left me, I would walk out of both their lives and never look back… but I knew I would never do it again. You might have your doubts and I know Gabriella does but I don't.

My phone buzzing in my pocket brought me away from my thoughts and as I pulled my phone out of my pocket I saw that I had a text from Zoe, I groaned and threw my head back. I really didn't want to speak to her until I figured out a way to dump her.

I opened the text against my better judgment;

 _Did you get Annabelle back? Xoxo_

 _No she's with Gabriella. Me and her made up and she wont take Annabelle away from me x_

 _Good. I'm still in town so I'll come over Xoxo_

 _OK x_

This was perfect. When she gets here I can tell her that I don't think we should see each other any more because I want to build a relationship with Annabelle before I get into a romantic relationship. Surely she would understand that Annabelle comes before any relationship with a woman, I didn't need to tell her about Gabriella and that way there'll be no drama ever again between the two of them.

I heard the buzzer so I went and allowed Zoe in and opened the door for her before going back to sit on the couch. I heard the front door close and then seconds later Zoe stood in front of me smiling widely like she knew something I didn't and it unsettled me "Hey" She said with that smile still on her face.

"Hey… what's with the smiling?" I asked her as she came and sat down next to me.

"I've got something to tell you and I know your gonna love it!" She said excitedly.

"What?" I asked. She reached into her bag and got out a small paper bag and handed it to me, I opened the bag and took the item out of it, a positive pregnancy test "Your pregnant?" I asked her in shock.

"Isn't it great!" She said. I didn't know what to say. I thought that me and Zoe had been safe, we've used condoms every time that we've had sex. There's no way that she could be pregnant. We had been to careful "Why aren't you smiling? Are you not happy?" She questioned.

"Are you sure you're pregnant? Sometimes theses things give a false positive" I told her.

"I'm one hundred percent, I took five today" She responded.

"I hate asking this but we've only been together a short time… is the baby mine?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She shouted.

"I just needed to ask" I said.

"Why aren't you happy? We're having a baby, you're gonna be a daddy again" She said.

"It's not that I'm not happy I'm just in shock that's all. We've only been together for a short time and we've always used condoms when we have had sex. It's a lot to take in is all" I explained to her.

"Oh OK" She said.

"Have you made any doctors appointment yet?" I asked her.

"No I wanted to tell you first" She told her.

"OK then… we'll do that tomorrow then I guess" I said.

I couldn't dump her now! If I dumped her now she would think that I was dumping her because she was pregnant. Oh my God what is Gabriella gonna say when I tell her? My parents? I can't believe she's pregnant after us being together for such a short time and being safe, I must have some good strong swimmers! I can't believe that before I was 21 I was going to have 2 children by 2 different women… this is just crazy!

Zoe invited herself to stay for the night and we ended up going to bed early, as I slipped into bed Zoe started kissing me and then she ended up on top of me and before I knew what was going on we were having sex with each other. I know I shouldn't let her as I'm gonna have to break this off soon but I just wanted to go to sleep and figure out a way to dump Zoe and tell Gabriella that Zoe was pregnant with my baby.

When I woke up the next morning Zoe wasn't in bed. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt before going out into the kitchen were I found Zoe trying to make breakfast "Want some help?" I asked her.

She turned to smile at me before turning back to the task at hand "No thanks" She said.

My phone rang and I saw Gabriella's name flash up on the screen "Hey" I said when I answered.

"Hi. Did you break up with her?" She asked.

"No… look I gotta tell you something" I confessed.

"Uh oh. That don't sound good" She stated.

"I can't tell you over the phone" I told her and turned to see Zoe trying to put breakfast on a plate "How about I come over?" I asked.

"Sure. I feel bad about last night so you can have her for the day today if you want" She said.

"We'll talk about it when I get there" I said and we hung up "That was Gabriella. She said I can have Annabelle today and she feels bad about last night, I'm gonna go and pick her up" I explained to her.

"OK then" She said and came over to me, she kissed me and smiled before going back into the kitchen.

When I got to Gabriella's house I knocked and a couple seconds later Gabriella answered feeding Annabelle, I kissed Gabriella and placed a sweet kiss on Annabelle's forehead before walking into the house and closing the door behind me. We walked through to the living room where we sat down, I took Annabelle off Gabriella and continued to feed her "You said you needed to tell me something" Gabriella stated sounding worried.

"OK but before I tell you… you have to promise that you won't freak out and you won't shout or scream" I told her.

"Oh God" She stated and looked down at the floor shaking her head knowing I was about to tell her some really bad news "Just tell me" She said.

"When I got home last night Zoe invite herself over, I was going to split up with her but then she told me… she showed me… oh my God… she's pregnant" I admitted.

* * *

 **I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and an amazing New Year!**


End file.
